Look After You
by WideEyedMonkey
Summary: Bella and Edward have a daughter, Emma. What happens with her life when Jacob imprints on her? MAJOR TWIST! A romantic story that is a sequel to my first, Not a Dream. Rated "M" for what could ensue romantically in later chapters. ;D
1. Hermy

Here it is! The sequel to my first story, Not A Dream.  
Now, the good news is you can still pick this up cold and understand it, unless you don't want to be spoiled by my first story- which, then, I would suggest reading that first. ;)

This story follows the years of Emma's life, who is the daughter of Bella and Edward, and how Jacob plays a role in it-since he has imprinted on her. It'll show how she grows up, and eventaully, grows to love Jacob from friend to more than just a friend. So this story should run pretty smoothly...except for a possible **twist** I might throw into it somehwere in the middle. (Ah, I cannot resist the twists.) Anyway, Jacob is 21 years old (and will stay 21 and a wolf until Emma grows up) for those of you reading for the first time, and Emma is 6. It'll also switch POV's between Emma and Jake quite often. It's going to be rated "M" just in case for what might happen in, eh, later chapters...when Emma gets older. xD **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **I loved every single review I got last time, and I hope for more! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Today I was playing pretend. And I pretended I was Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight/characters.

--

"Emma!" I could hear mom shouting from up the trail. I could tell that we had to go home by the way her voice sounded. I wasn't ready to go home yet, though. I was having too much fun on the beach. Maybe she and Jacob could talk for just a little bit longer while I played…

"Emma, it's time to go home!" She shouted again. I stuck out my lower lip. I wasn't done building my sand castle yet. I picked up my shovel and slapped some more wet sand onto my castle, trying to smooth it out on the top. Then I grabbed a stick from behind me and began to circle a moat around my castle. It was going to look so cool when I finished.

Suddenly a crab popped out of the sand where I was digging my moat. He was a small crab, with a weird spirally shaped shell that was a pretty blue color. Blue was my favorite color. I decided to name the crab Hermy, 'cus he looked like a hermit crab.

"Hi, Hermy." I greeted him as he scuttled around my castle. I tried to grab him, but he was moving too quickly away from my grasp. "Hermy, where yah going?" I asked, sad that he wouldn't let me pick him up. He was getting farther away from me now, moving towards the water.

"Herrmmyy!" I whined, wanting so badly to pick him up and look at his pretty blue shell. I pushed myself off of the ground, and ran towards Hermy. He was pretty fast for such a little crab. I sprinted after him, my legs getting sloshed by the waves. The water was so cold today. I followed him farther, watching as he floated on top of the waves.

"Gotcha!" I smiled with delight as my fist grasped the tiny crab. I couldn't wait to show mommy. Maybe we could keep him as a pet. Just as I was about to turn around, I was pulled down by the wave. _Whoosh._ I heard the air escape my lips as I was dragged to the bottom and thrown back up to the surface again. I spat out the water, coughing on choking on the icky, salty taste. I was all wet, and up to my shoulders in the cold water. Oh no. The beach looked so far away now. Maybe I could swim back…

Just as I started to move my arms another wave caught me and carried me back even further. I couldn't even touch the bottom now. I was sucked under again, swallowing so much water I thought I might burst. I needed to get back to mom and dad, but I couldn't breathe; I couldn't even see! My head broke the surface and I coughed out a bucketful of water, the waves swirling all around me, trying to pull me under again. I couldn't even see the beach anymore. This was _very_ bad. I took one deep breath and yelled "Help!" as loud as I could. I hoped someone heard that, because I was being pulled under water again, tossed and turned like I was in the washing machine back home. I couldn't tell which way was up or down, and I couldn't hold my breath much longer. My thoughts were becoming cloudier and cloudier. I wondered if mom will be upset that I never came to her when she called…

-

"Emma, it's time to go home!" Bella shouted towards the beach, our view of Emma obscured by the cluster of forest pine trees that held the trail to the beach.

I laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Count on Emma to be the one to do what she wants, when she wants it." Bella laughed.

"Hey, you can't blame her for inheriting her mother's independence." I joked with her, leaning against the side of her truck next to her as we waited for Emma. I was surprised the truck had managed to last all of these years, but certainly not disappointed.

"So, are you sure he's okay with it?" I asked her, changing the subject. That was the whole point of her and Emma's visit today. Bella had decided to finally break the news to Edward that I had imprinted on their daughter. He was a little disgusted at first-and that I could understand. We'd never really reached the whole "best friends" basis with each other. Heck, we hadn't even really reached a friends basis. But we were good acquaintances, through Bella, of course. I was sure he still thought of me as a "dog," just like I had trouble with remembering him as a bloodsucker, even though he was human. After he had thought about it for a while, and Bella had high-lighted all of the positive points of my imprinting, he finally accepted it. Not that I really needed his approval. I scoffed to myself at that last thought, knowing full well that when Emma was old enough I would still be there, waiting for her.

"Yeah, he's fine with it." Bella said, tapping her fingers on the side of the truck. She laughed. "I mean, it's just a little shocking to him-that's all. That and he's only finding out six years later."

I laughed with her. "Yeah, sorry I was a little late with that. But I never said that you needed to wait to tell him when I told _you_ three years ago."

She shrugged. "Ah well. Better late than never, I suppose."

I nodded my head. "So…does she know about, you know, the rest of the Cullens?" I asked, very curious about whether or not Emma was informed about the true nature of her father. I knew that the Cullens were only allowed to visit Forks once every ten years, and they were due back in a mere three. Emma would be nine by then.

She shook her head. "We're trying to keep that from her…for a while."

I grimaced. "You know, she'll have to know about me…eventually. It's going to seem odd when she gets older and I keep looking the same….same applies with her aunts and uncles."

"I know, I know." She sighed. "I was thinking maybe on her eighteenth birthday? She'll be an adult then…we'll let her make of it what she will."

I sucked in a breath. That seemed so long from now, but it seemed reasonable. "I understand," I said, and I did. As soon as she was an adult she would know the truth. That day seemed so far away.

I was about to ask her how Emma was adjusting to school, when something made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My head whipped around towards the direction of the beach. I had heard a faint "help!" call from far away- my super-sensitive hearing picking it up. Bella was staring at me, and I turned my head to lock eyes with her. She was reading my reaction, and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Emma." We both whispered at the same time, and we took off sprinting down the trail. I was already far ahead of her, reaching the beach in no time. I left Bella on the beach, ripping off my shirt and running into the waves.

I dived into the water, swimming a powerful freestyle against the waves. I caught sight of a small shoe bobbing up from the surface about twenty-five yards from me. I sucked in a breath and dove down, kicking my legs breaststroke style, propelling me towards the bottom. My hands grasped around her tiny waist, miraculously finding her in the darkened and cloudy sea, and I kicked us towards the surface. As I slung her over my back and swam quickly back towards the beach, I was hit with a wave of déjà-vu. Hadn't I been here before? Long ago, with a different girl than the one on my back? The odds of the chance that it was happening to me again almost made me want to laugh, but I shrugged off that emotion and focused on getting back to the beach. Emma was my first priority.

As soon as I was close to the beach, Bella came running out into the shallow waves to meet us. She took Emma from my arms and we jogged to the dry sand, where Bella sprawled out Emma underneath her. She wasn't breathing. "C.P.R" I said, more of a command than a statement as Bella pinched back Emma's nose and began breathing into her mouth.

Within four tries, Emma's head began to loll around, and she began to cough up water. Bella sat her up as I patted on her back, encouraging her to spit out the salty sea water, relief radiating off of Bella and I in waves.

"Emma?" She asked softly, as Emma began to open her eyes. I was cradling her head in my hands as Bella hovered over her. "Emma, sweetie, can you hear me?" Emma opened her eyes slowly and stared at me, a look of confusion on her face. Then she turned to look at her mother.

"Huh?" She breathed, her voice sounding raspy. "I lost Hermy." She croaked, as I cradled her against my side, trying to warm her up. She looked devastated about losing "Hermy," but at least she was going to be okay physically.

I shot Bella a confused look, and was returned with one of the same. Then we both started laughing. It must have been the hysterics. I couldn't even begin to imagine how close Emma was to death. Seconds away, possibly. I was going to have to watch her carefully; I couldn't bear to lose her. Emma was going to be alright, and all I could think was how grateful I was that she was going to live.

"Wow, Jake, you have a knack for rescuing people from this ocean at just the right time." Bella smiled gratefully at me, both of us recalling that memory from many years ago. I laughed lightly at the coincidence.

"What can I say…" I sighed, both of us so relieved that the little girl between us was still breathing, her heart still pumping with life.

I smiled at Emma as she looked up to me again, the sparkle already returning to her eyes. "I lost Hermy." She repeated again, and I smiled sympathetically.

_But at least I haven't lost you._


	2. Surprise Visits

Thanks for the **reviews** guys! Keep 'em coming! :)  
This next chapter is just going to explain more about Emma, which I think is needed to understand her character more. Plus, we'll also get a little "surprise," as the chapter title states. :D She'll get older as the story goes on, and with age, comes more excitement, so stay with me!

**DISCLAIMER:** I am no Stephenie Meyer, nor do I wish to be. Actually. I wish to be. Very badly. ;)

--

I heard the footsteps before I heard the knock.

I was sitting on the living room sofa, doing my math homework when it happened. Mom and dad were both out grocery shopping, and they had left me home alone. "Lock the doors, shut the blinds, and DO NOT answer the door to strangers," Dad had commanded before he left. I was nine years old, and lived in one of the quietest towns around. Did they really think anything was going to happen to me? Either way, I kept on doing my homework, hoping whoever was doing the knocking would just go away, and the knocking would stop.

It didn't.

It got even louder and this time. I put down my pencil, and hesitantly stood up. Mom and dad would be home in a few minutes anyway. I guessed it wouldn't hurt to peak from the side window. I tip-toed silently to the shades, and lifted up a blade to peer out onto the front porch. What I saw made me scrunch up my face in confusion.

There was a really petite girl, maybe 18 or 19 years old, slamming her fist on the door without very much patience. She had spiky black hair that almost reminded me of a pixie. Next to her were two boys, who looked like they could be her friends since they looked nothing alike. One looked really strong, with brown hair, but the other looked long and skinny with blonde hair. Behind them was another girl, who could have been about 20 by the looks of her. She was very pretty, with long blonde hair and a pretty cool skirt, even though I'd never been too crazy about skirts. Last but not least were two other people, who looked like they were the leaders of this crazy bunch by the way they stood. They weren't much older, and the guy had floppy blonde hair while the woman had long flowing brown hair and a very charming smile.

The strange thing was, I was pretty sure I knew them. Suddenly, the blonde haired girl turned her gaze to the window, as if knowing I was looking at her. I quickly dropped the blind and took a breath, realizing I must have been holding it the whole time. I walked slowly to the door and stood in front of it, staring at the handle. The knocking only got louder. "EDWARD CULLEN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Someone shouted from behind the door, and I knew instantly that it had to be the pixie-like one. I remembered now. That was Alice.

I opened the door wide and stared at her, her fist still in the air as if she were about to knock again. All of their expressions froze as they stared at me. No one looked like they knew what to say, so I spoke.

"Aunt Alice?" I asked.

Her face exploded with happiness and she squealed. "EMMA?!" She asked before she ran into the house to pick me up into a gigantic hug. I could barely breathe, but I could tell that she was no stranger, at least. Mom and dad had shown me some photos of my dad's brothers and sisters from Alaska, so I was pretty sure that they were here for a visit. They could only come down once every ten years because of the gas expenses, but I guess I could understand that.

"Um, hi," I said as she sat me down on the floor, still not letting go of the hug, and she laughed. Her laugh was like nothing I had ever heard. It sounded like a mix between the wind ensemble in an orchestra and a bird's call. It was enchanting.

"You look so cute!" She awed, taking in my wardrobe which was only a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Cute? I smiled back in thanks anyway.

"C'mon, Alice, give us a chance to say hi, will yah?" The strong looking one laughed as Alice stepped aside, the smile still glued to her face. "I'm your Uncle Emmett." He said as I stuck out my hand, expecting him to shake it. Instead, he picked me up just like Alice had and squeezed me in a tight bear hug.

"So you know who we are then?" He asked with a smile as he let go of me. I nodded my head yes. I usually wasn't very shy, but this was a little over-whelming.

He stepped aside and the two other blonde ones stepped forward to greet me as Alice plopped herself on the couch. "You don't have to worry," The blonde boy whose name I remembered as Jasper took my hand. "I'm not one for hugging." He said and winked as he joined Alice over on the couch. I smiled as the last three stepped forward.

"Neither am I…" The younger blonde one started talking as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "I'm-"

"Rosalie. I know." I cut her off with an apologetic smile. She grinned back. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Emma." She leaned down and gave me a quick hug, but I could tell she meant what she said.

The last two walked into the house and smiled at each other, as if they were sharing some sort of little secret. Finally the woman landed her eyes on me.

"Emma!" She cooed, as if I were a baby. "How old are you now?"

"Nine." I answered. This must be Esme.

"You've grown so much. It's wonderful to finally be meeting you." She smiled as she bent down to hug me before joining the others who were laughing as they lounged on the couch.

"And you must be Carlisle?" I asked, finally realizing how many brothers and sisters my father actually had. I had never realized it before. Dad had always said they'd been adopted, and their adoptive parents had died before I was born. No wonder they all looked so different.

He nodded his head and smiled, just like everyone before him. "I've waited so long to finally meet you, Emma. I see your parents have informed you about us?"

I nodded my head and grinned. I liked them all. A lot. "I didn't know you were coming today." I said.

"Well…" Carlisle smiled to himself as he left his sentence unfinished. As he shuffled into the living room, I turned to shut the door. I had just touched the handle before I heard Alice's voice call out to me.

"I wouldn't close it just yet." She squealed excitedly as she hoped off the couch. "EDDWAARRDD!"

I turned to see what she was talking about. Mom and dad were coming up the driveway with groceries in their hands, the Volvo parked behind them. Dad's head snapped up instantly. "Alice!?" He dropped his bags.

"Edward!" She squealed again as they embraced in a giant hug. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I really liked Alice.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked as Alice turned to give my mom a giant hug.

"We thought we'd surprise you!" She squealed, as the rest of their family came out of the house and walked past me to greet them. "Surprise!" She laughed.

"How long are you staying?" My mother asked, a giant smile on her face.

"As long as we can." Carlisle said, embracing my mother in a hug.

As I took in the reunion in front of me, I realized something strange. I didn't see their car anywhere, but they had brought all of their luggage inside. "Where's your car?" I asked suspiciously.

"We came by f-" Emmett started to speak before Alice jammed him in the ribs. It surprised me to see such a little person cause so much pain to someone as big as Emmett. He groaned as he clutched his side. She whispered something to him, and his eyes widened in remembrance. Carlisle spoke to me.

"We parked our car down by the main road." He said, and for some reason I didn't feel the need to question him. I nodded my head as their excited chatter got louder.

I turned to head back inside, deciding to give them some time to talk. I gathered my math homework off the table and headed up to my room to finish it. I wondered why my aunts and uncles couldn't just come down here more often, if it made my mom and dad that happy. It seemed almost unfair. I remembered dad saying that they were all couples: Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme. I thought it was a little weird, but never really asked about it. I wondered why they didn't have kids. Cousins would be fun to play with…

I sat my stuff down on my desk by the window, which over-looked the backyard and the woods. My pet hermit crab scuttled around in his glass jar.

"Hey, Hermy." I greeted him, sticking a finger inside the bowl as his antennas inspected it. I picked up my pencil and tried to concentrate on my math again, but this unexpected visit had me too excited to sit still. Before I knew it I was tapping my pencil with eagerness. I wanted to go outside, where I felt most comfortable. I was much more an outdoors-y type of girl, whereas every other girl in my class was not.

As if responding to my thoughts, I heard a howling outside. It was the wolf. I tilted my head to the side so I could see out the side of my window, where the same reddish-brown wolf was standing at the edge of the forest.

Yes! I had no idea why, but this wolf was extremely friendly. I didn't really have a "best friend" at school, but this wolf made up for it. He was very mysterious, appearing and re-appearing at random times. When he did present himself, I always took the opportunity.

I ran out of my room, checking the drive as I went. They were still out there talking. Good. I ran around to the back door and flung it open, flying into the backyard. I couldn't see the wolf anymore. He must have gone into the forest.

As I ran into the trees, I couldn't stop the growing smile on my face. How odd it must look to anyone else to see a girl chasing after a wolf, instead of the other way around.

I shook my head, brushing away the though.

Oh well. I had never been one for normalcy.


	3. Underneath the Night Sky

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long...I was outta town. :(  
But I'll try to make it up with this. :D  
Remember, these are just kind of little filler chapters until Emma gets older. Then the drama shall come! Muwaha!

Please please **REVIEW** if you are reading this story! Pretty please? I like to know how I'm doing. I appriciate everyone who has been reveiwing so far. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I own Jacob Black. That's all though. xD...Jacob is Stephenie Meyer's.

--

"What do you mean, you don't have a boyfriend?!"

Emma and I were lounging on the dock that over looked the ocean at La Push. I had been promising her we'd go fishing since she was nine, and even though she was now fourteen, I still figured I owed her it. Besides, any chance I got to spend with Emma was worth taking.

"Eh," She mumbled. She was blushing. "Well, I guess a few guys asked me out, but I just didn't really feel like dating them, you know?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and began to reel in her fishing line.

"Like?" I asked, a teasing sound in my voice. It was fun to tease Emma, especially since I knew what she didn't…that I was waiting just for her and that we were soul mates. I smiled to myself, leaning back and resting both elbows on the dock. A cool breeze blew past us as it whipped Emma's dark brown hair against her face. For a fourteen year-old, she looked older than most girls. She was very beautiful, with wavy dark brown hair that ended right below her shoulders with the kind of swoopy bangs that involuntarily end up in one of your eyes when you move your head too fast. She had perfectly fair skin to contrast that. Her eyes were a piercing green, almost like sparkling emeralds. Right now, she already had a full-figured body, with a slender waist, and she was already developing curves. She looked almost just like Bella did. It wasn't hard to see why the boys in her class had asked her out.

Right now, I'd say our relationship as sort of a mentor-slash-older friend. She usually came to me with her problems, and I liked that I could help her. I was figuring out more and more about her each day. She was bold. Very outgoing. She had this kind of free spirit about her that sucked you in, made you want to listen to what she had to say. She had just enrolled at Fork's High School, but it was obvious she was mature for her age. I could tell she didn't see the world in black and white. Her world was colorful, limitless.

"Well, Jason for one. Jason Newton." She said, picking up her hook to find nothing on it but a soggy worm.

I laughed out loud. "Jason Newton? Are you serious? Mike Newton's son asked you out?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's like, infatuated with me. Follows me around like a hound dog. I mean, he's nice and all, but I wish he'd just get the message."

I nodded and smiled. Oh, she had no idea. "I think it runs in their family."

She cocked her head and looked at me with a question in her green eyes. "How do you know Mike Newton?"

I laughed again. "Long story. Let's just say I knew him when I was younger. Briefly." I told her as she threw out her fishing line again, and I popped open the two sodas I had brought with us and slid one to her. She didn't know how old I was, and I was surprised she hadn't asked yet. I figured she assumed I was the same age as her parents, probably younger, and I guess I could have been. I still looked a little older for my age; it was versatile thing, and for that I was grateful.

"Oh, well, Jason's just not really my type. Besides, I'm still only fourteen; I've got time to play the field." She added sarcastically, and then sighed. "I'll just sit back and wait for that perfect guy." She said as she blinked her eyes and looked at me. She stared so intently that for one instant I was sure she knew. Almost like she knew I was the one.

She broke our split-second connection and blew out a long breath as she reached for her soda. Her eyes were still on me, so when she reached to grab her drink she knocked it right over.

"Dammit," She cursed under her breath as she flung down her rod and quickly lifted the book she had been reading off the deck where the soda had spilled. I quickly grabbed the towel she had stuffed in her bag and mopped up the mess. "Sorry 'bout that." She sighed as she inspected her book for sticky soda damage.

"It's fine, Em." I said, stuffing the wet towel back into the bag. "What're you reading, anyway?" She flipped it over so that the cover was facing me.

"Bram Stoker's _Dracula?_ Are you kidding me?" I let out a short laugh, my mouth pulled into a smile. "Let me guess, your father suggested that one?"

She popped an eyebrow up. "How'd you know?" She asked, and that only made me laugh harder, desperately wishing I could just tell her everything she didn't know. All of the secrets that had been kept to her. Only four more years.

I just shrugged, but I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. "Just a hunch." I said. Same old Edward Cullen, influencing the bloodsucker ways on his daughter.

"Well, I just finished another pretty good book." She said defensively, as if she was reading my thoughts. "In my opinion, it's better than _Dracula._ It's about a werewolf."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I asked.

"Mhm." She smiled proudly. "I'm sure that wolf that runs around here would be proud of me." She smiled as her fishing line began to tug again, and she reeled it in.

"Sure, sure." I breathed, shifting my position on the dock so that I was leaning back even further on my elbows. She didn't know that I was the wolf, either. Unlike Bella used to be, she was comfortable around both of my forms. I liked that. However, she wasn't exactly eighteen yet, so time would have to tell what she thought when I told her. I still prayed every night that she wouldn't be repulsed, or frightened. I decided to divert my train of thought.

"So, what's it about?" I asked, as I watched her face scrunch up in disbelief as she reeled in an empty tuna can that had snagged her line. I laughed as she tossed it back out.

"It's about how this girl gets bit by a wolf…turns into a werewolf…" She said, very blasé. "She eventually has to decide between biting her true love-who is a human-so they can stay together, or just running of and doing what's best for them."

I nodded my head and sighed. Now, why did that sound so very familiar? I laughed internally to myself. "You know, Em, people don't get changed into werewolves by getting bitten by a wolf."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically at me. "Who made you the expert on all things werewolf?" She asked.

I just shrugged. "I know things." I said. What she didn't know was that the wolves also imprint on their true loves and soul-mates, and that I had done exactly this to her, but I decided to leave that drop of knowledge out. "So, vampires or werewolves?" I asked.

"Werewolves, definitely. All the way." She said, pumping her fist into the air. I laughed. At least I had that going for me.

"Don't let your relatives catch you saying that." I murmured light-heartedly under my breath. She grabbed the _Dracula_ book and tossed it into her bag.

"But, you know, I wouldn't mind getting bit by a vampire. That'd probably be fun, too." She added, and like a light-switch had been flicked, my mood changed instantly. I furrowed both my eyebrows and looked at her sternly.

"Don't say that." I said, my voice a little shaky, but definitely foreboding. I sat up, now suddenly aware of everything around me. A wave of memories hit me with a sudden force. I was suddenly emotionally overwhelmed by my past, by trying to save Bella's life, how close I had come to failing. I couldn't bear to hear Emma talk like that. "You wouldn't want to be a vampire. You'd really want to give up your life for an eternity of killing people for your own satisfaction?" I asked, fighting to control my voice which was somewhat dark.

She looked at me with a worried look on her face. "No, jeez, Jake. Vampires aren't even real, remember? Jeez, calm down. You're right, you're right." She held up her hands in surrender. I slowly took deep breaths.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I ran my hands through my hair. She crossed her legs and set down her rod, cupping her chin in her hands. She looked over at me.

"I guess what I mean is…I just have a feeling there's more out there than meets the eye, you know? Like, there's something bigger out there, and I want to find out what it is. I'm going to. There's got to be more than just boring old Forks, Washington, right?" She mused to herself, her eyes gazing out over the horizon where the sun was beginning to dip down behind the clouds.

I followed her gaze and we both sat there, content with each other for a while. I didn't realize it at first, but somehow Emma had managed to shift so that her shoulder was pressed up against mine. I smiled to myself, wanting more than anything in the world for her to grow up right then. It was hard being patient when it came to love.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there until Emma grabbed her rod and reeled it in. "Nothing. Again." She sighed and then giggled. "What about yours?" She asked, looking over at my untouched rod.

"Seriously? You're seriously asking that?" I asked with a grin and she laughed. "I guess the fish just aren't biting today, huh?"

She nodded her head in agreement. "Well, that was pretty boring." She sighed. "Not at all as I had dreamed it would be-catching fish after fish, putting up massive struggles to try and capture the big ones. It didn't exactly live up to my…expectations."

A light-bulb suddenly clicked on over my head as I whipped my head around to look at her. "What time did your parents say you had to be home by?" I asked her.

"11:00 tonight; it's Saturday. Why?" She asked, her eyes a mixture of confusion, excitement, and intrigue. "What do you have in mind?"

"Come with me." I said as we both pushed ourselves off the dock. When we stood, I was towering over her, just as I had with Bella. Emma was about 5'4''. "But you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise." I promised her, letting the excitement leak into my voice.

"Okay." She responded, and the grin on her face matched my own. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation before she covered them with one hand, letting the other fall into mine.

I led her quickly throughout the forest; she didn't find it hard to keep up with my jog, and trusted my guidance. I would never let her fall or trip. I would never let harm come near her. I smiled slightly to myself as we kept jogging through the trail, letting the night sky settle above us.

She was panting slightly as we reached our destination. "Can I open now?" She asked, planting on hand on her hip impatiently. I laughed.

"Hold on one second." I said. "Stand right there."

She bit her lip as she smiled, still keeping one hand over her eyes. "'Kay."

I ran swiftly into my garage, easily wheeling out the two motorcycles. Bells had given me hers back when Emma was born, saying how she didn't really need it-how she would just come over here and we could ride together, or how I could take Emma when she was old enough. I figured fourteen was perfect.

I stopped them, as silently as I could, in front of Emma. Without warning, I tossed her a helmet. I was about to tell her to watch out when she caught it without looking. I scrunched up my face in confusion. How did she know it was coming? How had she managed to do that…?

My thoughts were disrupted as a smile broke across Emma's face when she opened her eyes. She tossed the helmet side to side and then walked over to examine her bike. "No way." She stated in disbelief.

"Yes way." I countered, walking over to her side. "That bike's your mom's. She used to ride, you know."

"You're lying." Emma looked up, stunned. "My mother would never have done something as…_reckless_ as this." She said, still taking in the bike, bending down to examine the wheels.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." I whispered, recalling the past. The thoughts of Bella during her depression-her rock-bottom stage-made me feel upset to this very day. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and put the smile back on my face.

"So, you know how to use it?" I asked, guiding her hands to the bars. "The brakes are up here, that's the most important thing." I told her, as I got a wave of déjà-vu remembering I had told Bella the exact same thing before her first wipe-out. Emma nodded her head.

"The gas is down here, and the gears are up there, just in case." I explained, pointing my fingers in various directions. After a few more minutes of explanation, I could almost taste the eagerness rolling off her in waves. She wanted to ride.

"Ready?" I asked, though I was totally certain of the answer.

"Uh-huh." She breathed, pushing the helmet down on her head. I walked over to my own bike as she swung her leg around hers. She steadied herself on the bike as I got on mine.

"Any trail that I need to follow?" She called over to me, turning on her engine with a snarl. Beneath her helmet, I could see her eyes glistening, the corners of her mouth turned up ready to smile.

"Just go wherever." I called back, starting my own engine. "I'll be with you the whole time."

She leaned her bike over to mine, so that the front wheels were almost touching. "Jake?" She asked, turning her head so I could see her eyes.

"Yeah, Em?"

"I just want you to know that you're totally awesome." She said, and I could see a blush creep onto her face. "It's too bad I'm not older."

And with that, she kicked the stand and revved the engine, shooting off into forest underneath the moonlight. I sat there for a second, shocked by her words, listening to the hum of her engine in the distance. Then I finally smiled to myself, a warmth building up in my chest.

I kicked my bike forward and hit the gas, flying after her, feeling nothing but the wind in my face, the salty smell of the sea coming from the distance in front of me. As I raced to catch up with her, I couldn't think anything except purely positive thoughts. It was like nothing could touch me-could touch us. I was content.

Only four more years.


	4. AN

Hey guys! This is just a quick Author's Note updating you all about what's going on with me right now. My schedule's been pretty hectic, and I've been out of town for a while now, which explains the lack of updated story. :(

HOWEVER, I'm planning on getting the next chapter up by, say, tomorrow? Have no fear, I have NOT abandoned this story. I've just been hecka busy with a lot of things. Believe me, I am totally excited to keep writing this story with it's MEGA-TWIST which is coming soon! I've been hinting at it maybe a little, but you'll just have to see. ;D

In the meantime, I've also started a youtube channel, in which a friend and I comically discuss Twilight. I've linked that on my profile under my homepage if you'd like to check it out. :)

So, please keep reading and reviewing! It means the world to me, and it keeps me motivated! Thank you all so much!

-**WideEyedMonkey**


	5. Rejection

Thanks for keeping with me, everyone! I've been busy lately, but my schedule has just cleared up considerably, so I'm ready to write! :D The next chapter took up like 6 microsoft word pages, so I hope it's satisfying!

Remember, Jacob is still 21, and Emma keeps getting progressively older as the story goes on. That is all. xD  
Please **READ & REVIEW!** It makes me happy. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **My name is Stephenie Meyer. When I go to Make-Believe Land.

--

"Watermelon?" Dad asked, sliding the bowl across the table where he and mom were eating breakfast.

I shook my head no, glancing out the window and observing the day. Rainy. No surprise there. I turned back towards the table and took a seat, picking at my thumbnail in a manner that some might call fidgety.

"What's the matter, Emma?" Mom asked, glancing up from the book she was reading across the table. _Wuthering Heights._ Again. She read that book like the Pope read the Bible. I shook the bangs out of my eye and twisted my hair into a quick pony-tail. I had a habit of playing with my hair when I was nervous.

"Nothing." I answered under my breath. Actually, it was more than nothing. Yesterday was my sixteenth birthday, September 1st, and I'd finally gotten my license. I'd only started my junior year of high school a few days before. And I was excited to get on the road. That was, until, my aunts and uncles in Alaska sent me down a sleek, black BMW M3 for a present that I figured was priced around 60,000 dollars. And they couldn't afford gas. Hah.

I was hardly excited to come purring into the school parking lot with _that._ I hated expensive things. I didn't understand why a normal, regular car wouldn't be good enough. But, to make my father happy, I'd agreed to drive it. For today, at least.

"I'm gunna be late." I sighed, grabbing an apple off the bowl in the center of the table and getting out of my seat. I was half-way out the front door when mom caught up with me outside.

"Come on." She said, eyeing me. "I know you too well. What is it?" She prodded, and the look she gave me always worked. It was like she knew what I was going to say, but she needed to hear it for herself, anyway. Combine that with a sympathetic twist of the lips, and it got me every time.

I shut the front door behind us and jerked my head towards the car that was sitting in the drive-way. "That."

She blinked, and then burst out laughing. I opened my mouth in confusion, scrunching up my eyebrows. I didn't find anything funny.

"Hunny, you're just like me. So much so it's scary." She laughed. "Your dad tried to get me into a car like that for years. I hated all the expensive stuff. I mean, what's the point when you're living in a town like this?" She paused, and I smiled with her. We _were_ very similar.

"Anyway, just…try it out for today. Please? It would make your dad happy, not to mention Alice…" She smirked. "If you don't like it-"

"Which I won't." I cut in, keeping my voice light.

"If you don't like it, I'll talk with Edward, alright?" She said, running a hand up and down the sleeve of my blue sweater. She grinned sympathetically.

"It's going to be fine." She said guiding me to the car and opening the door so I could crawl inside and sit on the leather interior.

"Besides," She said, resting one hand on the open door and smiling. "You only get to be sixteen once."

-

I'd been expecting it, so the looks of pure awe and jealousy came as no shock when I rolled into the parking lot that morning. I parked it near the back of the parking lot and hopped out as fast as possible, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and ducking my head down.

"Emma!" I heard someone screech as I reached the grass leading towards the main school building. I looked up to see my friend Kara come running towards me, her cheeks rosy and pink. Kara was a pretty girl, with shoulder length, pin-straight red hair, a slender, athletic figure, and green eyes that were a shade darker than mine. It was beyond me how she ended up with these characteristics, since her parents, Ben and Angela (who were old friends of my mom) looked nothing like her. She was breathing heavily when she reached me.

"Hi, Kara." I greeted her. Kara and I were good friends, but I really didn't have a best friend here at school. That spot was usually reserved for Jacob…

"How many guys did you have to sleep with to afford that sucker?" She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, indicating my car. We both cracked smiles. Kara had a dry sense of humor that made everything she said extra hilarious.

"Seriously though, where'd you get those wheels?" She asked, eyeing the car from afar.

I mumbled grinding the toe of my shoe into the ground. "Aunts and uncles." I answered.

"Ohhh." She half-whistled under her breath. "The same ones who can't afford the gas money to get down here except for once every ten years?"

"The very same." I answered as we both started walking towards the school. In addition to the clouds, which looked ready to dump rain any second, it was also very breezy out. It was the nice breezy that lifted your hair and lightly cooled your face. It smelled like autumn.

"Hey, at least you're finally sixteen!" Kara started talking again when we were halfway across the lawn, other students milling around.

Kara had thrown a party-a very, very unnecessary party-for me last night. I had told her over and over again that I didn't want to do anything big, but that didn't stop her from inviting the entire junior class to her house the other night. Her parents were out of town, so she grabbed at the opportunity immediately to throw me the party.

Of course the party was huge, but it managed to fly under the police chief's radar, which coincidentally, is my own grandfather. Kara spent most of the time making out on the couch with her senior boyfriend, Luke. I tried to be a good sport about the party at first, but as the night went on, my boredom level kept rising. It especially didn't help when Jason kept trying to kiss me:

_--"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he snuck up on me, resting one arm on the wall I had been leaning on._

"_Oh, nothing." I answered, smiling slightly. I had finally decided to give Jason Newton a break and agreed to go out with him sometime in early August. We'd been dating for almost a month now. I still considered him more of a friend, but he was still head over heals for me._

"_Maybe I can make it better." He said, implying that he knew he could. He lowered his head and kissed me aggressively on the lips. I was shocked at first, because I never thought he had it in him. Suddenly, a new wave of shock rocketed over my body as I realized that this was my first kiss. Finally, as Jason continued to eagerly press his lips (and his body) tight against mine, a new emotion rolled over me. I didn't feel any spark with Jason, and somehow this kiss didn't feel right. Like it was meant for someone else…someone else entirely. I suddenly felt guilty._

"_Jason, stop. Please." I asked, pulling my lips from his and squeezing out from underneath him. I turned around and looked into his confused, blue eyes. "I'm sorry." I said, though it didn't entirely feel heart-felt. "Um, I'm just…sorry. Sorry…" I mumbled as I turned and walked around into Kara's kitchen and slid out her patio doors into the August night air, where I was greeted by a stretch of secluded trees._

_I checked my watch. It was only 9:30. I had plenty of time before I had to go back home. I looked back at the house and started walking through the forest. I hadn't gotten far before I decided to lean against a tree trunk and slink down until I was resting on the forest floor. I wasn't surprised when my favorite gigantic wolf came and rested his head on my legs, looking up to me from time to time with a comforting expression._

_And that was how I spent the rest of my birthday night.--_

"Yay." I answered Kara darkly, coming out of my reverie.

She looked at me with one eyebrow cocked, following my train of thought. "Aw, come on. The party wasn't _that_ bad. I saw you kissing Jaassoon." She teased, nudging me in the ribs. I laughed a quick laugh.

"Yeah, well-" I started off, about to tell her it wasn't all that great (and tousling a wolf's fur was much more enjoyable), when Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey there." He cooed into her ear before coming around to her side and kissing her on the lips. Sure, they were adorable together, but it got on my nerves sometimes. Like how they were always kissing. I realized that our conversation was over, and turned my attention back towards the path in front of me, bracing myself for the multitude of car related questions the day had in store.

-

"And so then she asked me 'Why?' And I was all like 'Because, I'd be a better team captain than you, and you know it.' So then…" Kara kept babbling on as we entered the lunch room, me already exhausted from answering automobile questions all day. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough answering the questions, it was even worse having spent half the English class discussing my car rather than the _Romeo and Juliet_ lesson we were supposed to be talking about. Even the teacher was more interested in my car. I was mortified.

We were about midway to the lunch tables, in the front of the cafeteria, when I froze. I felt the hair on my arms stand up, and my senses went razor sharp.

"So that's when I started thinking…Uh, Emma? Emma? Why are you-" Kara sputtered before I knocked her to the ground sending us sliding across the floor without warning. I heard the entire cafeteria go silent as I rolled off of Kara and looked back towards where we had been standing. What was wrong with me…?

"Emma, what were you think-" Kara questioned, sitting up, but not before an ear-shattering crash interrupted her.

Right where we had been standing, the two florescent lights from the ceiling had cracked, and the pane underneath it had given way and cascaded to the floor. I felt my eyes widen with…with some kind of an unexplainable emotion.

Kara and I both stood up and looked towards the shards of glass that could have cut through us like butter. The cafeteria was still silent, all eyes on me, until I heard someone whisper.

"_How did she know what to do_?" I heard a voice not too far away.

"_I bet she planned it…she obviously loves attention, doesn't she?"_ I heard a snicker.

"_Freak."_ Another voice floated out from the crowd.

I had to get out of here. I was already making a bee-line towards the door when the janitor stepped in. "Well, isn't that odd. This light was pretty old, but I didn't expect it to shatter like that…" His voice floated past me as I opened the door and went sprinting out into the hall-way, still refusing a reasonable explanation to enter my head as to how I knew the light was going to fall.

"Emma! Emma wait up!" Someone was calling after me. I wasn't focusing and ran face first into an open locker. Ouch.

"Emma, are you okay?" Jason Newton grabbed my arms and turned me around. His face was a mixture of emotions; I was too frazzled to try and sort them out.

"You mean, am I okay after hitting my head on the locker, or am I okay after publicly humiliating myself in front of the entire cafeteria?" I asked drily.

"Um…Emma, how did you do that?" He asked warily. I ruled out we were talking about the locker.

"I…I don't…" I tried to explain, but I couldn't find the words.

"Uh, listen, Emma…" Jason began, looking down at his feet. "People in there are talking, you know…and…"

I stopped him. "I don't want to know."

He glanced sympathetically at me again. "I mean, what I'm trying to say is…uh, how do I say this…"

I raised one eyebrow, wondering how I could tell when an entire light structure would fall, but not what Jason was about to say.

"Emma, I don't think this is working out. Between us. I think…maybe we should, you know, take it easy." He said, and I blinked. Jason Newton was breaking up with me. Jason Newton was breaking up with me right after I had put on a freak-show in the cafeteria. I had to choke down the laughter bubbling in the back of my throat.

"Okay?" He asked, his eyes conveying pity.

"Are you breaking up with me because of what happened back there? Do you think I'm a freak?" I asked, feeling a little hysterical.

"No."

Yes.

"Well, okay then." I said, signaling an end to the conversation.

"I still like you, I honestly do. I just think…" He stopped himself, recognizing the end of the conversation. "See yah, Em." He called over his shoulder as he walked back towards the cafeteria, not looking remorseful. At least from where I was standing.

"Em_ma_." I corrected him under my breath. There was only one person who could call me Em. And right now, it seemed like that was the one person I wanted to see the most…

-

I've never skipped school before. Except for once in the seventh grade when I had a test the next morning that I forgot to study for, and my mom let me stay home for the morning. But that's a different thing entirely.

As I revved the BMW's engine towards Jacob's house, I glanced back at the school, wondering if anyone was going to miss me. I doubted it, unless they all just wanted to stare at me and/or my car again. I wasn't allowing my mind to dwell for too long on what had happened. But the one question I couldn't keep out of my head was 'how?' How had I known? It was like some kind of freaky sixth sense. The light hadn't fallen a good 5 seconds until after I had pushed us out of the way…yet I knew it was coming.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I pulled the car into Black's drive-way, surprised at how short a time it had taken me to get to the house. I hadn't even had time to think up an excuse for coming. Stupid, overly fast car.

I hoped out of the door and shut it, walking towards the garage where I saw the back of Jake's head, his messy black hair tied with a rubber band at the back of his head. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey." I said, quietly approaching.

"Jeez!" Jake's head whipped around, his eyes wide. His face softened as soon as he recognized me. "Em! How'd you get in here?"

Typical Jacob. Doesn't even bother to ask why I'm missing school. I smiled on the inside. "I walked through the garage door." I answered pointing back towards where I came from.

He laughed. "I meant, 'How'd you get in here without me noticing?', but alright wise-ass." He grinned, and I laughed with him.

"New car?" He asked, turning back around to work on one of the motor-cycles which looked like it had blown a tire.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I'm so used to you coming down here in your mom's truck, when you had your permit. The lack of noise was the first clue." Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smirking. I hoisted myself on top of his tool-bench as he continued. "Also, I know your relatives. You're probably driving the latest in Lamborghini?"

I laughed. "Might as well be. Sticks out enough, anyway."

"You must feel so honored." He mused sarcastically as he bent over to unscrew the bolts on the wheel of the bike. I found myself staring at his muscles, how they twitched and flexed each time he twisted the wrench forward. It was hot in the garage, and his russet skin was beginning to form a thin sheet of sweat.

"You know, each time I see you, you never seem to get any older." I pointed out, still staring at his bare back.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked, his voice monotone and still focused on the bike.

I sat for a minute, watching him. "A good thing. I think." I answered as I watched a strand of hair fall into his face.

My head snapped up and back to reality when he stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"So, why the unexpected visit?" He asked, coming towards me and grabbing a handful of new nuts and bolts next to where I sat.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said slowly, crossing my arms across my chest. I stared down, suddenly self-conscious about the cleavage that poked through my v-neck sweater when I did, and unfolded my arms.

Jacob blinked, still focused on gathering his materials and looked up at me. "Okay." He said, and turned back towards the bike.

Naturally, I found myself spilling everything, starting with the car and leading up to the accident in the cafeteria. This is where he stopped working. He straightened up and looked me in the eye.

"And you had no idea it was going to fall?" He asked, sounding suspicious as he came and pushed himself up onto the work bench to sit next to me. As he did, I caught a whiff of his scent. It wasn't a normal sweaty guy smell, like the annoying stench that most guys wear after gym class. His was more intoxicating…kind of like a bunch of pine-trees right after being drenched in an afternoon summer rain.

"Well, not entirely. I mean, I had this feeling that…I guess it was like I knew something was going to happen. I don't know how to explain it, really." I shrugged.

He continued to look at me with a serious face, seemingly scrutinizing me for a split-second, but then he quickly shook it off. "Continue." He said.

"After it was all over, it was just a little…intimidating standing there in front of the cafeteria. They were all whispering and I just got kinda…overwhelmed." I said, picking at my thumb-nail.

"You? Intimidated? Nah." He joked, and it made me smile. He always knew how to make me feel better. It was guaranteed.

"Anyway, Jason broke up with me afterwards." I said, and as I did, I realized that it didn't bother me at all.

"Oh." Was all Jake said. "Were you ever that into him, in the first place?" He asked.

"No." I answered, and I knew it all along. I was just kind of dating him out of pity, just like he broke up with me out of pity. Ironic.

"Some birthday, huh?" Jake mused as he leaned back on his elbows, the back of his head resting against the wall, while I sat with my feet dangling off the edge.

We sat there for a while-I wasn't sure how long-Jacob with his eyes closed and mine on him. Even though I knew he wasn't asleep, I couldn't help but stare at him. His body was perfect, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking it. You wouldn't want to stop either, if a perfectly carved pack of six abs was stretched out in front of you, attached to a gorgeous face and a great personality.

Just like with the light incident, I wasn't thinking of what I was doing as I leaned back on one elbow and twisted my upper-torso so I was facing him. His brown eyes opened right before I pressed my mouth to his, and then the most amazing thing happened.

It was like the fourth of July was being celebrated all throughout my body. Like someone had lit a match and a gigantic spark had gone off without warning. To my surprise, he closed his eyes again and began to kiss me back, his lips pushing with an eager gentleness against mine. The kiss was so soft, but I could feel a connection. I pushed his mouth open as I let one hand slide up his chest, tracing his body. As soon as I ran my fingers into his hair, he pulled away abruptly, breathing heavily.

"Emma, stop." The words were so hard and cold. They were very un-Jake. His eyes were like stone, showing nothing.

I couldn't find any words as I sat up straight. I wanted to ask him if he felt the connection, if he felt like bombs were going off inside his chest, too. So all I said was, "Why?"

"Why?" He repeated, pushing himself off the bench and pacing in back and forth. "Emma, no. I'm older-"

"Not by much." I protested quickly, glued to the spot on the bench.

"Old enough for it to be illegal." He said just as fast, his face hard. He let his eyes soften just a little as he looked at me. "You're not eighteen."

"So?" I asked, and it almost sounded like a whine. He couldn't be that much older. He looked like he was in his early twenties. My mind wasn't functioning properly.

"Emma, it's almost three in the afternoon. You need to go home now." He said, not looking me in the eye, but instead turning around and staring out the back window.

I could feel like tears stinging in the back of my eyes, and I wasn't sure why. _Oh_. This must be what rejection feels like.

"Fine. I'll go." I managed, trying my very hardest not to let the crying creep into my voice. I'd just have to hold it.

I jumped off the bench and grabbed my keys, not looking back at him as I exited the garage. As soon as I stepped outside I felt a rain-drop, and the clouds chose right then to decide to dump their watery fury on me. At least my tears would blend in.

I choked back a sob as I opened the door to my car; its expensive, new car small somehow mocking me. As I slid into the seat and stabbed the key into the ignition, I couldn't find the power to turn the engine on. I sat there in my seat like a hopeless, pathetic train-wreck and I had no idea why I was being affected so strongly. Maybe it was because I was driving such a ridiculously expensive automobile that ought to have a neon sign attached to it that says "EMMA CULLEN'S 60,000 DOLLAR CAR!" right on the roof. Maybe it was because I'd played the freak-show card at lunch while trying to save a friend's life, but only ending up getting gawked at even more.

Or maybe it was because my best friend for so many years had just kicked me out, rejected me, and turned his back on me.

I was betting strongest on the third one as I turned the engine on and pulled violently out of the gravel drive-way.

"_Some birthday_."


	6. Invisible

Okay! Yay! Next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I was gunna update soon after that last chapter but this monster storm-tornado-thing hit and we lost our power for a few days. (No AC equals misery.)  
Please **READ AND REVIEW!** It makes me happy, knowing I have great support. :D  
Also, shout out to Jime. xD

Anyway, my internet is back! So that means the story is too! ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm married to Jake. And Edward. And Michael Welch. All at the same time. Just kidding. Only SM can do that, and I am not her. xD

--

"Some birthday, huh?" I mused, leaning back and resting my head against the wall behind me. I shut my eyes, just relaxing and mulling over my thoughts. I could feel Emma's eyes on me.

I felt a little pathetic how the fact that she and Jason had broken up made me happy. But it didn't seem to affect her at all, so that was good. It sucked knowing that I had to wait two more years for her. After all this time, two more years seemed like an eternity away.

It wasn't hard to pick up the awkward self-consciousness she carried with her whenever she visited me now. I smiled slightly to myself. She was getting older, and it was obvious that she was definitely aware of the opposite sex. It was also obvious how the opposite sex was aware of _her_. I'd seen plenty of guys ogle at her, and it wasn't hard to see why. She was extremely beautiful, with her dark brown hair that bounced whenever she walked. She also had a nice figure. But what was most attractive about her was her personality. She was so easy to talk to and laugh with; it would be easy to spend a whole day lost in conversation with her. It seemed almost ridiculous that Newton had broken up with her just because of what had happened in her cafeteria…

But what she'd said had scared me. About how she knew when the light structure was going to fall. That wasn't normal behavior for teenage girls. Heck, that wasn't normal behavior for _anyone_. Anyone human at least.

As if someone had hit the pause button on my brain, a new thought suddenly wiped out everything in my head. She couldn't be. There was no way that Emma, my Emma, could be a…

I felt a change in the air, disrupting my thoughts, and suddenly opened my eyes. Emma's face was inches from mine, her breath so soft on my face. It was making me difficult to think, and it didn't help when she pressed her mouth perfectly against mine.

Every rational thought in my head was tossed out the window. Every single impulse I had was suddenly disregarded as I closed my eyes and let her lips move mine for the first time. It was like a fire had just been ignited for the first time in a long time, and we had just created another bond.

Her lips were so soft as she pushed open my lips, her breath hot and sweet in my mouth. It was like everything I'd waited for was finally being thrown at me in a single moment. I felt her hand began to crawl up my chest, her delicate fingers gently gliding up my skin. I continued to push my lips tenderly against hers, her lips passionately caressing mine in return. I thought remotely for a second of how much bolder she was at this than Bella was.

Like a domino effect, one thought quickly and raggedly led to another. Emma was only sixteen. I was twenty-one. This should not be happening, not yet at least. Edward would probably have a hissy-fit if he found out. But Edward's a sissy, anyway. And Emma doesn't even know about my world. What if she doesn't want to accept the fact that I'm a wolf when I tell her in two years? If she doesn't want me then, if she's scared, or hates me for lying, I'll have to let her go on her own. If that is the case, it'll be easier then, knowing we never had a relationship like this. I shouldn't be leading her on. There are so many things wrong with this picture. But it feels so right…

Just as she began to twine her fingers around my hair, I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Emma, stop." I commanded, looking her in the eyes, trying hard to convey a flat tone. It was hard telling the one you love to stop.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes wide and innocent looking. I felt my heart begin to split into two.

"Why?" I repeated. I wanted to hold up my fingers and tick them off one by one to list off the reasons why we couldn't. Every secret we'd ever kept from her was seconds from rolling off my tongue; it would be so easy. I jumped off the work bench and paced back and forth, composing myself. I finally decided on the age issue.

"Emma, no. I'm older-"

"Not by much." She cut in, desperation trickling into her voice. I felt the back of my heart warm up for a split-second…she wanted to be with me. She was making this very difficult. I shook my head, ridding the thought. That may not be the case in two years…when she finds out about who I am. About everything I've kept from her.

"Old enough for it to be illegal." I fired back, thinking of how pathetic age was anyway. Who cared, if you were truly in love? But I couldn't tell her about the wolf yet. I wouldn't do that to Bella. No matter how tempting it seemed at the moment.

"So?" She asked, sounding small and child-like. I wanted to run to her and scoop her up and tell her not to worry about anything, but I just couldn't. I couldn't start a relationship with her if she thought I was only human. What would happen when she found out about my other life? My non-human life. Would she still love me the same? Would she be scared, and not want to be with me? Would she be angry that I hadn't told her sooner? No, it was just going to have to be this way. I would still just have to count down the years, like I had been for the sixteen past.

"Emma, it's almost three in the afternoon. You need to go home now." I said, turning back towards a window, not meeting her eyes. I couldn't deal with the temptation anymore.

"Fine. I'll go." I could hear her crying now. I tightened my grip on the window-sill as I heard her run out of the garage. As soon as she stepped out I could hear the _clank-clank_ of rain-drops on the garage roof.

I knew what she was thinking. And I wanted so badly to change that. And I would, as soon as I could. I took deep breaths, slowly loosening my grip on the sill. I was still too tempted to run out and tell her everything. I was just going to have to wait.

The squeal of her tires made my face twist in agony. It was hard making the one you loved leave. And even if it was for the best…

It still sucked.

-

Emma's POV:

"Keep taking notes, please. I'll only be gone a second." Mr. Berty commanded as he slid the piece of paper containing our notes up on the old-fashioned projector.

Naturally, as soon as he left the room, the note-taking ceased from everyone and chatter took its place.

I wasn't focused on the notes today, anyway. But it's not like I had anyone I wanted to talk to right now, either. Unless they all wanted to call me a freak again.

Seriously, I saved someone's life, and that's the thanks I get? At least Kara was grateful…for a little while, anyway. She'd told me over and over again how she owed me big time, yet seemed to be more reserved whenever she spoke to me. Like she was talking to some kind of alien.

As for the rest of the class, or at least anyone who witnessed my stunt in the cafeteria, the gawking and questioning and teasing was relentless. Humans _do_ have feelings, and I am still a human.

Right?

Anyway, the worst part of this week didn't even have to do with me "predicting the future". That I could deal with. Possibly pushing away my best friend in the entire world? Not so much. My gut tied itself into knots whenever I so much as thought about what happened Monday afternoon in his garage.

I thought he liked me like that, too. He kissed me back. He must have felt something, because I sure as heck did. It was indescribable. So what if there was an age difference? I was no expert on love, but I was pretty sure when you felt like I did, age shouldn't matter.

But it's not like anything really mattered now, anyway. Jake probably didn't want to talk to me...or even look at me. I'd managed to avoid him the entire week, even when he came over Wednesday night to talk to my mom. I was conveniently showering. For an hour and a half.

I sighed. This couldn't go on forever. It'd been the longest week of my life-the longest I've ever gone without talking to Jacob for as long as I could remember. Not even the wolf seemed to be around to comfort me. Was the entire world turning its back on Emma Cullen?

Without realizing it, I'd managed to snap the lead tip of my wood pencil against the desk. I groaned and pulled myself out of the slouching position I'd been holding since the beginning of class. As I got up to go sharpen the pencil in the front of the room, someone spoke.

"Hey, Emma."

I stopped to turn and look at the speaker at the same time the chattering in the class seemed to come to a coincidental hush.

"What?" I asked, my voice completely flat, though on the inside I was starting to get really ticked off about everything.

"Did it hurt?" Kenny Newcomb, one of the most annoying people in the world, asked.

"Did _what_ hurt, Kenny?" I asked, sounding impatient, annoyed, and fully ticked off now.

"Did it hurt when you crash landed your UFO here on Earth?" He asked, a sarcastic grin plastered on his face. At this, the entire class cracked up.

"E.C. phoonnee hoommee!" He mocked in an alien voice, holding his finger up in the air. The laughter only got louder and more obnoxious.

I was seething now. _Don't let them affect you_, I told myself. _You're better than them,_ I tried to convince myself as I glanced around the room, forgetting why I was even standing up as my fingers quivered with rage. Choruses of "E.C. phone home" filled the room.

I closed my eyes and took a step forward, remembering why I was standing up in the first place. Pencil sharpener, right. Just as I took a step, a leg flew out from nowhere, tripping me. I caught myself on the back of someone's chair and whipped my head around, spotting Kenny holding his stomach in laughter. What. An. Ass.

A massive snarl escaped my mouth, my lips curled back over my teeth. The entire class was stopped dead cold. Kenny's eyes opened in shock, and…was that fear? Heck, I didn't even know I could make a sound like that, but I couldn't focus on the details now. I was too preoccupied with the delightful thought of ripping Kenny's throat out.

I took a step towards him, quicker than I meant to, and yanked at his shirt collar. The gesture had managed to lift him out of his chair.

"Jeez, Emma! I'm sorry, alright, put me down!" Kenny yelled in total seriousness.

And then I realized what I was doing. I felt my expression soften and my eyes scan the room.

_Crap._

There, of course, was Mr. Berty, standing like a deer caught in the head-lights in front of the doorway. The class was still dead silent. I realized I was still firmly holding Kenny by the collar. I quickly let go and brushed my shirt, trying to act casual.

"Ms. Cullen?" He asked, as Kenny scrambled into his seat.

"Um," I answered, trying to sound small. "How much of that did you-"

"When the growl that sounded like it belonged to a mountain lion escaped your lips." He cut me off, answering my question.

Of course. This was just fantastic. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Oh." Was all I said.

-

Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. Nothing was ever on the television, which is why I never usually watched it. I was much more of a book girl, but I'd finished all my assignments for tonight. I set down the remote and picked up a comic book that was lying on the coffee table. _The Adventures of a Teenage Vampire._ It sounded corny. Probably something that my aunts and uncles sent down. They were always sending down odd things like that.

I leafed through it as I waited for my parents to get home. I _would_ usually be at Jake's, but there was still the little matter of me kissing him and his rejecting it that needed solving. I wasn't in the mood.

I glanced out the window. It was pouring. Mom and dad should be home at any minute. I glanced back down towards the book. What I wouldn't give to be a vampire right now. I'd been enthralled with the idea of mythical things for as long as I could remember. It just enticed me. Everyone has an idea of what they want to be when they grow up. Doctor, lawyer, astronaut. I yawned at all of those. I wanted to be an artist, a musician, (though me and the piano never really got along) or a secret agent. But most of all I wanted to be a vampire.

I'd had very vivid dreams when I was younger, a few of which I can remember to this day. In them, I was a vampire, running through the forest, my little fangs poking out from under my lip. It was wild, but I was never really a normal child when it came to my ambitions.

The front door clicked, and my parents both walked in, soaked from the rain. My mom was giggling, and her hand was curled around his. Oh, _God_.

I watched silently from the couch as he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her fiercely. As she wrapped a leg around his waist, I couldn't help but suppress a tiny groan. Did they _not_ see me sitting here on the couch?

I tried to look back at the comic book, but the suggestive moans and whimpers coming from the other side of the room made it hard to concentrate. As disgusting as it was, I had to admit it was pretty cool how they'd managed to stay in love all these years.

Just as I was about to cough suggestively, the phone rang, breaking their kiss. My dad sighed as he unlocked his lips from hers, both of them stealing a few quick kisses before my mom went to answer the shrill ring.

I stretched my legs, realizing how long I'd been sitting still. "Hi," I said, coming up behind my dad as my mom picked up the receiver.

"Emma? Where'd you come from?" He asked, his voice confused.

"I was over on the couch." I said nonchalantly.

"No you weren't." My dad said, eyeing me. "I was about to take…I mean, your mother and I were about to sit down there. I didn't see you anywhere."

"Are you sure you were looking at the right couch?" I asked sarcastically, seeing as how we only had one couch.

"Ha ha." He responded. "Seriously, Emma. Did you just get home? I didn't hear you come in…"

Was he serious? I was about to respond when my mom hung up the phone.

"That was Mr. Berty." She said looking at me. "He said you caused a…scene today in class?" She said, as though she wasn't quite sure she could picture _me_ making a scene.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, grabbing my jacket off the kitchen chair, keys jangling on the inside.

"Emma, he said you were threatening another class mate? You _snarled_ at him?" She said, her eyes wide as my father looked at me curiously.

"It was nothing really. Look…I've got to go…to the library. Or something. Finish a report." I mumbled, slinging on my jacket and heading for the front door. I absolutely did not feel like talking right now, especially after the week I'd had.

"Emma, wait…" I could hear my father's voice from behind me as I slammed the door and climbed into the BMW.

That was the only good thing about this piece of metal. It made good for fast getaways.

--

At least the rain had stopped. For now.

I ended up sitting on the dock at La Push. The same dock Jacob and I had often sat on together whenever we talked or hung out. I was taking a risk being this close to him in the vicinity, but I didn't care. This spot made me feel comfortable, and comfort was what I needed most right now.

I pulled my legs into my chest and rested my chin on my knees as I watched the seagulls squawk by the bay. I closed my eyes and frowned slightly as I felt a rain drop on my head. What a week. What a stupid, horrible week.

"Hey." A familiar voice made me jump. It also made the hairs on the back of my arm tingle.

"Hi." I responded, not bothering to look up. I knew he'd come. Maybe that's what I had wanted all along and my subconscious mind had just guided me here.

We sat there in silence as the rain-drop increased their tempo. I shivered, but it wasn't from the rain. In fact, whenever I was around Jacob, I never seemed to get cold. I'd noticed how extremely hot his skin was, also, when I had kissed him the other day. I didn't mind it.

We sat there for so long in the rain that I wondered if he had gotten up and left me. I couldn't stand it; I had to peek. I opened one eye-lid and looked side-ways out of the crook of my elbow. Of course, there he was, still sitting there, staring intently at me. I groaned and pushed my forehead further into my knees.

Suddenly I felt his hand firmly grasp my chin as he lifted it up so I was forced to look at him.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" He asked, and his expression conveyed so much pain it knocked the air out of me. I wasn't expecting that.

"Are you?" I managed to whisper, and I wasn't sure he'd heard me over the beat of the rain-drops.

"Em, I was never mad at you. I never _could_ be." He answered, his voice solid.

"Then what about Monday? What was that all about?" I said, my voice rising slightly.

He sighed and dropped his hand from my chin, running it through his hair, shaking the rain out of it as he went. "I wish I could tell you, Em. And someday I will. It's just…right now isn't a good time for this. For both of us. Please understand me."

He looked so tormented that it gnawed at my heart. How could I doubt him, when he had been right about so many things before? But my heart ached for him so much. I wanted to let him know this, but the only way that seemed appropriate was pressing my lips against his warm, firm ones. But even that was uncalled for.

"When's someday?" I asked, my voice sounding small and a little skeptic.

"How about your eighteenth birthday." He said, promising.

'The second I turn eighteen?" I asked, holding out my pinky in a childish ritual that seemed highly appropriate at the moment.

"The very second." He said, and looped his giant finger through my small one.

"I understand." I said, and I could already feel the healing process between us taking affect. As if on some kind of planned out cue, the rain stopped its frantic pounding and settled into a comforting mist.

"Thanks." He said in a low voice, as a small smile crawled onto his face. I smiled a tiny grin in return.

"I love you, Jake." I said, un-looping our pinkies.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, and the heat from his lips felt reassuring after being drenched by the cold rain.

"I love you, too, Em."


	7. Time

Hey!Newchapteryay! As of right now, I have a somewhat rocky ending in mind, so I'm still working on smoothing out all the details. That's why these chapters are coming at a slower pace than my last story, because I don't want to say something that I could later regret. I DO have an ending though, so no fear of this story being left on hiatus for, like, 3 years. Just keep with me, and keep **READING & REVIEWING!** I love everyone's reviews! :D

I also wanted to give a shout-out to KatiePotPie really quick because our youtube channel was featured in one of the FantasticTwihard's videos recommending us. NICE WORK, K ONE! You can all check out the channel if you wish-it's linked on my profile. We discuss Twilight things. xD

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Jacob Black.  
**CLAIMER:** I DO own Emma Cullen. xD

--

"Why bother." I muttered to myself, tearing my glance from the mirror and flopping down onto my bed. I felt ridiculous and uncomfortable wearing a short black dress and high heels anyway.

The style choice was most definitely not mine, but Kara had insisted. She had been planning one last get together before everyone officially went off to college, which, coincidentally, was also two days before my eighteenth birthday. She rented out the only nice restaurant nearby, which was La Bella Italia in Port Angeles, and even instigated a dress code. A freaking dress code. I groaned and tugged at the strap of my dress.

I absolutely did not want to go spend one more night with my classmates. I'd been thankful enough the day we graduated. The only real reason I was going was for Kara. She'd managed to maintain a "good friend" status with me, the only one I really ever had at school. I figured I owed her one, and besides, she was considering this one of her ways of thanking me for what happened sophomore year.

Ever since "the accident," (or so I liked to refer to it) I could be labeled a bit of an outcast. People thought I was some type of mysterious person who only kept to them self, which in a way I had become. I hadn't pulled a stunt as drastic as that since then, so my acceptance at school had been slowly increasing, which was why I wasn't completely despairing going to the party tonight. But it's not like I really ever cared at all. There were more important things in life. Like Jacob.

He was single-handily the best that had ever happened to me. He'd gone from mentor to best friend to companion and kept going back to whatever role I needed at whatever time. He was always looking after me. The only thing we weren't was a bone-a-fide couple. Yet. He was still making me wait until I was eighteen, which I thought was pathetic because we were both always heavily aware of the sexual tension whenever we were around each other. It had taken all my will power (and probably most of his) one night a few weeks ago not to reach over and kiss him flat on the lips. Like I had done when I was sixteen.

But that had pretty much ended in disaster, no matter how wonderful the few seconds before it had felt. Even though we had made-up, I promised him that I'd wait. And it was hard to deny that over the past two years, the more time we spent together, the more obvious it became. We loved each other. I'd loved him since I was a child, and the bond was so immensely strong. Even now I was starting to have different feelings for him…in a good and "butterflies-in-your-stomach" type of way.

Because of this single fact, I had decided to wait a year to go to college. Surprisingly, my mother understood me completely. My father, on the other hand, was a little more stubborn. Eventually, I convinced him that it was just what I wanted to do, and he accepted it. Maybe it was a stupid thing to do, but I had this undeniable feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me to stay with Jacob for now. It was hard to ignore.

I exhaled deeply and rolled over on my bed, squeezing a pillow to my chest. I glanced at my latest hermit crab, Jane, as she scuttled around inside her glass bowl. Then I looked up at the clock. Ugh. I was going to have to leave within the next 10 minutes. Why couldn't time just stand still?

Suddenly my lungs constricted, and everything around me felt tight. The room felt like it was spinning, and I started to feel dizzy. I gasped and sat up on my bed, clutching my hands right below my collar bone. Not again.

I looked at Jane, who was suspended in mid-air after tumbling off her plastic toy castle. The something outside the window caught my eye. It was a bird, frozen in mid-flight. I looked over at my clock again, the ever-ticking second hand stopped. But the clock wasn't broken.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. This had only happened to me once before, when I was about seven, and it was about over within a minute. The longest minute of my life.

I curled up in a ball and sat on my pillow-case, staring at Jane. _Plop._ She finally descended to the sand beneath her, while the unmistakable caw of a bird echoed outside my window. I let out a breath, realizing I must have been holding it in.

As I stood up and fumbled with the strap of my purse, I only had one thought. Did time stand still like that for everybody? I shook my head spastically.

Making my way past the living room, I could see my dad out of the corner of my eye, cutting up watermelon in the kitchen. The whole watermelon thing is a very odd craving of his that I will probably never understand. The man eats it with every meal of the day. I guessed my mom was out talking with Jake, like she said she would be. I didn't know what they ever talked about, and it was beyond me how they were such good friends. When she was almost forty and he was probably around his late twenties. I never knew how old Jacob was, and frankly, I didn't care. He never seemed to get any older to me.

"I'm heading out, dad." I called out, grabbing the keys for the BMW from the door-side table. My dad had convinced me to keep the car at least until my aunts and uncles could come down next year to see me drive it. While I still didn't exactly like the car, I figured it was better than nothing for now.

"Hey, Emma, hold on a second." He said, dropping his kitchen knife and coming over to where I was standing in the living room. "Do you think we could talk for a minute?"

I shrugged my shoulders in agreement and walked over to our living room couch with him. Don't get me wrong; I love my father. Usually I was closer to my mother, though. Naturally, he seemed slightly uncomfortable in his position, too. But dad was always really good at covering things up, emotion wise. I could never tell what he was thinking.

"I just wanted to talk with you about…some things that have been on my mind." He started, staring at me intently.

I gulped. Oh please, _God no._ Not this talk with my father, right now. I'd covered this topic almost a decade ago with mom…

"I've been noticing your behavior lately, how you react to things…differently." He said, and I blinked. Okay, maybe this conversation was going in a different direction after all. A direction that I would have definitely swapped for the sex talk.

"Yeah?" I asked. "I don't understand what you're saying." Lie.

"Emma, I saw you catch that vase that with your heel that your mother knocked over a few days ago." He eyed me.

"So?"

"Over the past year, on a few occasions, you've ran to the door to open it without a knock preceding it." He pointed out.

"I…saw the company coming. Out the window." I sputtered.

He shook his head and let out a long breath. "Emma, you know what I'm talking about."

I closed my eyes and chewed at my bottom lip. He was right. And here I sat, stupidly, thinking this whole time no one had noticed but me. I had some major, freaky issues.

"Yes." I squeaked, my voice very soft.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about with me?" He asked, looking at me sincerely. "You know, Emma, I'm always here to talk with. I've been through…a lot of things. More than you could guess. Maybe I could help you…?" He offered.

Just as I was about to question him about how he could possibly relate, I was interrupted by a sharp honk. I looked out the window to see Kara sitting in her car. I guess she wanted to pick me up.

"Dad, can we talk about this later?" I suggested, thankful to be saved by Kara's amazing timing.

"But Em-" He started to say, but I cut him off as I wobbled to the front door in my high-heels.

"I gotta go. I love you!" I said as I left the house, shutting the door behind me. I blew out a breath, thankful to be spared from that painful conversation. But I knew it wasn't over yet.

-

"I wish time would stop, I wish time would stop, I wish time would stop…" I kept whispering to myself as I swirled around an ice cube in my glass of water, cupping my chin in my hand as I slouched onto the table. Why wasn't time stopping when I desperately needed it to?

The party had been one big, adult-like snore fest so far, at least to me. Did people seriously grow up so fast? They were all talking and laughing with each other, not at all the rowdy school bunch I remembered. I'd chatted with a couple people, but it they were all obvious, forced conversations. What _was_ this, our 20th high school reunion?

I was seriously tempted to drag Kara away from her socializing and beg her to take me home. It was her idea of a "favor" that she gave me a ride here. And now I know why. She knew I would be tempted to leave early, therefore by providing my ride here, she also provided my ride home. She thought this was her way of "helping me out." Little did she know this was the farthest thing from her said desire. Maybe I would ask Jason Newton…

Suddenly the sound of screeching tires filled the restaurant. I looked over my shoulder and out the window to see someone I knew all too well beckoning me to hop on the back of a motorcycle with him. My energy level must have hit the roof in a second flat. I jumped out of my chair, but not before someone grabbed my arm.

"Emma! Where are you going? Do you even _know_ that guy?" She asked, eyeing Jacob with a mixture of fear and awe.

"Of course." I responded. "And if you don't mind…"

"Emma wait. If you go, you'll just be ruining what you've been building up these past years." She whispered the last part.

I raised an eye-brow, itching to meet Jacob, who was revving the engine. "Which is…?"

"Your popularity." She hissed, as if that meant everything in the world. Some friend.

I snorted. "Let's see if I care."

And with that, I flung open the door, sprinting out into the parking lot, as fast as my heels could take me. I flung one leg around the side of the bike as Jake tossed me the helmet.

"THANK YOU!" I raised my voice over the roar of the engine as he kicked up the stand. Even through the loud noise, I could hear his laugh.

"Anytime. Hang on tight." He commanded as I wrapped my arms tight around his torso. With that, he made an ear-splitting, sharp u-turn, and the last image I caught was of the entire crowd at La Bella Italia gawking at my display of spontaneity. I laughed out loud.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jacob, getting my mouth as close to his ear as possible so he could hear.

"Does it matter?" He asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice as he navigated the road back to Forks as the night grew darker.

I laughed again, feeling giddy and wild and free. "Nope."

-

"Jacob Black, you are my savior!" I laughed into his ear as he rode the bike through the La Push woods and finally parked it against a tree.

He laughed, his voice rich and comforting. "Then you're going to love me even more after this. Here, put these on." He said, tossing me a pair of my favorite jeans.

I smiled wide. "Thanks. Turn around." I commanded as I slipped the jeans underneath my black dress which was probably short enough to be a long shirt.

He laughed as he covered his eyes. We were both feeling the adrenaline rush, making everything seem ten times brighter and carefree.

"Alright. I'm decent." I declared once I zipped up the jeans. Much more comfortable.

Without warning, he scooped me up onto his back piggy-back style and began jogging through the trees. I couldn't stop giggling. This was ten times better than any old party.

He was so warm, I couldn't resist resting my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Everything felt so right just then, it was almost like I was dreaming. But I never wanted to wake up.

He stopped and put me down when I realized that we were on our dock. I kicked off my stupid high heels, sending them flying into the forest and laughed. I smiled at him as we both sat down on the wooden planks, the sound of the waves lapping up on the beach below us. It was gorgeous out.

"I knew you'd come get me." I pointed out to him matter-of-factly as I leaned against his bare shoulder. He was wearing a tight black, sleeveless t-shirt.

"That predictable, huh?" He asked lightly.

"Not that I mind it." I said, resting my head against his shoulder. "I wouldn't trade anything in the world right now to be anywhere else." I said, and as I spoke them, my voice got softer. "With anyone else."

There was a comfortable silence between us until he spoke again. "I wouldn't, either."

I looked up at him and grinned sheepishly, biting my bottom lip slightly. We sat there together on the dock for minutes, hours, days. I wasn't sure, and I didn't care. I was totally at ease with him as we let our adrenaline drain out and the waves mesmerize us.

"How well do you know me?" I asked after a while, surprising even myself with the question.

He looked down at me and blinked, a smile spreading across his face. "I'd say I know you better than you know yourself."

I let out a quick laugh. "What's my favorite color?"

"Blue." He answered without hesitation.

"My favorite outfit?"

"Jeans and a sweatshirt. Can't you think of more challenging questions?" Jacob asked, raising one eyebrow.

I stroked my chin, pretending to think intensely of my next question. "What's my favorite thing to do in the world?" I asked, making the question harder than the last.

"You mean besides hang out with me?" He asked with mock-offense on his face.

"Yeah." I laughed, the grin spreading across my face.

"You love to read. Not magazines or anything, but actual books." He answered correctly again.

"Hmm," I mused, deciding that my next question would be doubly hard. "When I was six, my mom bought me a pet hermit crab. What was the color of his shell _and_ his name?"

"Blue and Hermy." He answered easily, and we both laughed softly, letting the sound mix with the gentle crashing of the waves on the beach.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him lift his arm as he gently wrapped it around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey, Em." He said after a while.

"Hmm?" I asked, tearing my gaze from the ocean to look at him.

"Hold out your hand." He said, reaching into his pocket.

I did as I was told, closing my eyes for effect. I opened them when I felt something cold slide onto my wrist.

"Jake," I whispered, all the breath sucked out of me. "It's beautiful."

On my wrist was a silver bracelet with a hand-carved wolf charm dangling from the front. It was absolutely stunning, and not because it looked pretty or detailed, but because it was from him.

"I made it…a while ago." He said, hesitating slightly. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" I repeated. "That's a stupid question. I love it." I said, turning my wrist around over and over again, watching the little wolf tumble from side to side.

"Happy early birthday." He said, and his voice made me look up into his eyes. He was staring intently at me, his brown eyes melting in the moonlight. I felt my breath catch in my throat as the softness of the night sky pressed down comfortably around us. I could almost hear my heart thudding away in my chest as he dipped his head down to kiss me firmly on the lips.

I was a little hesitant at first, even though my body had been aching for the very contact with his lips for such a long time now. I pulled back slightly, so that our noses were touching. I didn't want to stop, and I had to make sure we weren't.

"Are…are you sure?" I whispered, meeting his brown eyes again. "I'm not eighteen yet…"

He shook his head, his shaggy black hair falling into one eye. "I don't want to wait anymore, Emma." He said, and pressed his lips softly against mine, sending small shivers down my back.

I pulled back once more, so that our lips were touching when I spoke. "Neither do I." I whispered, and let him move his lips with mine in a way that I had craved for so long. It was like the long two years of waiting had finally exploded in one single moment, and every emotion came pouring out at once. It just felt right. He raised his hand, letting his finger-tips gently stroke my cheek as our lips moved in synch with one another. As the kiss began to deepen, I felt my thoughts becoming hazy and everything around me become warm as I enveloped myself with Jacob.

We never broke the kiss as he stood up and scooped me in his arms, our mouths playing with each other's the entire time. I was lost in time, wrapping my arms around his neck as he bent down to sweetly kiss my collar bone. He began jogging deftly through the forest again, but I didn't care where we were going. I whimpered when I couldn't find his lips, and he responded by pushing his mouth tenderly down on mine.

"Jacob," I breathed raggedly as he pushed open the door to his house and kicked it shut. I didn't know how we had gotten here so fast, but I couldn't care less. The only thought on my mind was Jacob.

He pushed his lips warmly against mine, opening them and filling my mouth with his sweet breath. He pulled back, planting soft kisses on my lips between each word. "I love you."

I swung one leg around so that both my legs wrapped around his waist tightly. Our lips never parted as he moved us over to the couch and sat down with me still entwined with him.

I didn't object when he gently but firmly began guiding me down against the arm rest, my back arched against his body. I wasn't thinking when I let my hand slide under his shirt, slowly pushing it up as my fingers traced his muscles, heat exuding from every pore. Heck, I wasn't thinking at all. I was just feeling, feeding off of my emotions, my heart.

He continued to pursue my lips with his in a way that was so soft and so urgent at the same time. When I had succeeded in pushing his shirt over his head, I paused to absorb the heat radiating off of him and on to me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, breathing in his woodsy scent as he began kissing my neck-line. Our bodies lay there, entwined on his couch, as we continued to kiss each other like it was our last day on earth. He gently stroked his hands through my hair as I let my fingers trail along his muscular backside.

He dipped his head down to me ear, nibbling softly on my earlobe. "I need you, Emma." He whispered, as if the message needed to be repeated over and over again. But I understood perfectly. "I love you." He whispered again, kissing me lightly behind my ear.

I could only whimper in agreement, turning my head around and guiding his lips back to mine. He kissed me with such passion I knew right then that I was in love with him. It wasn't like I hadn't felt such a strong connection with him before, but now I was certain. I was absolutely, undeniably, and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black.

He kissed me tenderly on the lips, decreasing his tempo as he rolled off of me, wrapping his arm around my waist securely. We sat there cuddled up next to each other, letting our erratic breathing slow down. With every breath, I could feel my eye-lids drop lower and lower as the exhaustion of the day finally caught up with me. But I was fighting the sleep every step of the way, because I wanted to savor every second of this moment with Jacob.

"Hey, Jake," I whispered to him in the darkness, followed by a slow yawn.

"Yeah?" He asked, stroking my hair with his fingertips.

"Did you know that I love you?" I asked, the question sounding silly and distant to my hazy mind.

I heard his deep chuckle beside me as I tilted my head to look at him. I bit my lip to prevent a ridiculous looking smile from spreading across my face, which probably made me look like a dopey, love-struck teen. But wasn't that what I was? No, the feeling was much stronger than that. It was like a connection I'd never felt before, with anyone else. I couldn't focus hard enough to come up with a good word for it.

"I think you always have." He whispered and lowered his head so he could sweetly close both of my eyelids with a soft kiss.

I fell asleep as his mouth pressed against mine.

--

(_A/N: Hey, KatiePotPie, STEAMY enough for yah? xD)_


	8. Truth

New Chapter! Thank you all for **READING & REVIEWING** the story! It's great to know you all like it as much as I do. :D  
Anyway, the story REALLY picks up after this chapter, so be sure to stay tuned!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Jacob Black. That is, when I go to dream-land.

--

Jake's POV:

She was beautiful.

This was the thought that kept running through my head the entire night. After she'd fallen asleep, I'd carried her up to my room to sleep in my bed. I'd woken up a few minutes ago to find her pressed up against me, one arm wrapped loosely around my waist. I smiled as she shuddered lightly in her sleep and bent my head down to kiss her on the forehead.

Last night was a turning point for me. I'd given in. She was so close to eighteen that I couldn't fight it anymore, our connection was way too strong. I needed her, and I suppose in some ways I let my insecurities get the better of me. I needed to know she felt the same way, I needed to feel it. When she turned eighteen tomorrow, she would finally know everything. And she would still want me; I could feel it in my veins. In my heart. She was in love with me, and I knew she would love the other half of me, too.

Her murmuring brought me out of my thoughts as she snuggled up next to me in her sleep. "Jacob," she breathed, her features still soft and content. Her cheeks were still rosy from last night, but her breath was coming in soft, lulled blows against my chest. I let my fingers glide across her cheek and tuck a lock of her beautiful dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Em," I whispered back, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

Her eyes fluttered open, but her body remained motionless as she locked eyes with me, our noses touching.

"Oh, yeah," She smiled slightly to herself as she remembered where she was. Her cheeks flushed, and she blinked. "Hi, Jake."

She closed her eyes again and pressed her mouth to mine, letting our lips melt together. She wrapped her arm securely around me now, pressing her body tightly against mine. It was like putting together a puzzle. Every curve of her body seemed to hug me so that we fit together perfectly.

I let my hand slide down her side, delicately tracing her curves. She shuddered with delight when my hand reached her upper-thigh. As I caressed her lips with my own, I guided her leg and wrapped it around mine, twining us together.

Things started getting heavy then, just like the night before. I heard her whimper as I pushed open her mouth, her lips so soft and easy to separate. As I continued to kiss her, I felt her teeth nipping at my lower lip, slowly pulling at it.

For some reason, this totally turned me on. I swiftly rolled on top of her, careful not to crush her under my weight but providing ample pressure. Our lips continued to push against each others in rhythm while her hands ran across my bare back and finally looped themselves around my neck.

I broke our kiss to gnaw at her neck, dropping kisses down the side. Her breathing was erratic as I returned my lips to hers and gave her one long, passionate kiss. When I had, she pulled her lips away slightly, and blinked rapidly, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Good morning." She laughed, and kissed me quickly on the lips.

I breathed a laugh also, my heart pumping rapidly, stunned by her smile. "More like good afternoon." I said, and pushed myself off of her, rolling off the bed. It was almost noon.

She still lay there, staring at the ceiling with a look of amazement and satisfaction on her face. "I love you Jacob." She said, moving her eyes to me as I yanked on a t-shirt from an open drawer.

"I love you, too, Em." I said, rolling my eyes at her silliness as she threw a pillow at me.

"I mean…I'm _in_ love with you." She responded, saying the last part lower than usual, making her voice sound serious.

I turned back around and sat on the edge of the bed as she sat up and faced me. Using two fingers I gently lifted up her chin and guided her lips towards mine. I gave her one, serious and passionate kiss, and then opened my eyes to look into her green ones. "I'm in love with you, also."

She smiled sweetly, biting her lower lip and averting her gaze. The sight made my heart swell. Being "in love" with Emma was a complete understatement. It was almost insulting. We were soul mates, and not just because my imprinting by nature made it so. We were soul mates _because_ we loved each other, and were there for each other.

Suddenly, her expression changed, and her eyes widened as she looked up at me. Her jaw lowered slightly as if she was just remembering something.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"My parents."

-

Emma's POV:

"Are you sure you won't need back up?" Jacob asked as he parked his motorcycle at the bottom of my winding drive-way.

I sighed, un-wrapping my arms from around his waist, and looked up at the house. Or more accurately, my impending doom. Dad was going to freak out when he found out I spent the night with Jacob. "No, I'll be fine." I said, and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey, tomorrow's your eighteenth birthday." He said. "There's a reason to be happy."

I grinned a little more heartily at him, suddenly remembering my bracelet. "Thanks again for the bracelet though. It's gorgeous."

"Two reasons to be happy." He said as I hopped off the bike. I turned around and shook my head.

"Three." I said as I stepped in to kiss him on the lips. I was finding it increasingly difficult to resist physical contact with Jake for very long.

"Stop by tonight?" He asked, pulling away from the kiss, his eyes lit with youthful excitement.

I laughed then sighed. "If I get out of this alive. If not, I'll find a way to get out of the house." I promised, kissing him one last time before he revved the engine.

"Good luck!" He yelled as he sped away on the bike, making a sharp hair-pin turn around the corner. I found myself staring at where he used to be, struck by his absence. I was absolutely in love.

As I started trudging up the drive-way, I could see my father pacing in the window. As soon as he caught sight of me, I saw him freeze in place. I could totally read his lips: "BELLA! SHE'S HOME!"

I rolled my eyes, ready to defend myself. I had a somewhat rocky story in mind. The door was open before I even climbed the porch.

"Emma Alice Cullen, I demand to know where you have been all night!" He fumed, as I walked into the house, his teeth clenched.

"Dad, please calm down. I couldn't get a ride home from anyone…so…Jacob came and picked me up. So, on the way back home I fell asleep, because it was late and all…and he just decided to let me sleep…on his couch. Because we were closer to his house…" I said, before my rambling was cut-off.

"You fell asleep…on the back of a _motorcycle?_" He questioned, his face expression reading incredulous.

"Um, well actually…"

"Edward, drop it, please. I trust Emma. You should too." My mom gratefully cut in, walking from the kitchen into the living room area.

"Thanks." I answered defiantly, glowering at dad from the corner of my eye. "I'll get it."

Both my parents' eyebrows scrunched up in confusion before the phone in the kitchen rang. Then they turned to shock.

"What?" I asked, totally oblivious.

"How did you know the phone was going to ring?" My dad asked, letting the shrill sound continue to ring on.

"I…didn't?" I volunteered. Had I really said that _before_ the phone rang? I could have sworn…

"That's…the other thing we want to talk with you about, Emma." My mom cut in, both her and my father coming to sit across from me on chairs. There facial expressions were dead serious, as mom pressed her lips tight together and dad grimaced. I could feel the weight of the conversation hanging in the air, ready to drop like a bomb.

"What." I asked, my voice so small and monotone it didn't even sound like a question. Suddenly everything became extremely serious, and I wasn't sure why…but I had a hunch.

"Emma…" My mom started out, using her apologetic yet unregretful tone of voice. This was not going to be a short conversation. She paused to take a deep breath. "I'm not exactly sure how to bring this up, but I'm going to try my best. Just…let me start off by asking you not to get angry with us, please. What we did was for your best interest, and I don't think I would have changed that. We were going to tell you when you turned eighteen, but because of how you've been acting lately…well…it's kind of scaring us." She said, a mix of emotions in her voice.

What was scaring me was that I had no idea what they were talking about. "What are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

Dad cleared his throat. "Emma this isn't easy to tell you, and we don't expect you to believe us at first, but you have to trust us. We would never lie to you."

"Can someone just please tell me what's wrong?" I begged, becoming freaked out. What was going on here, and what was so life-altering that they needed to wait eighteen years of my life to tell me?

"Emma," my dad began. "I was a vampire."

My thought process came to a screeching halt as I twisted my face in confusion. "Huh?"

He cleared his throat. "And we think you are, too."

-

"Are you kidding me." I said, my voice completely monotone and void of a question.

I'd been sitting on the couch all afternoon, listening to my parents explain to me (in elaborate detail) all about a mythical world in which vampires and werewolves exist. Along with tyrant, not-so-very-nice vampires that can erase memories, how my father was born in 1901 Chicago and "died" of the Spanish Influenza, and the only reason why my aunts and uncles actually live in Alaska is because they are vampires and were forced to be separated from my father (who turned human) because of the rules the Vulture-something-or-other clan in Italy had set, and surprisingly NOT because they couldn't afford it. Oh, and did I mention my "grandfather" Carlisle was over 500 years old?

Life just couldn't get any more complicated or unbelievable, could it?

My mom shook her head. "No. We told you, this isn't a lie. We love you, and want to you know the truth. In fact, I think…Jacob…is going to want to tell you something soon-"

"What, is he a vampire, too?" I cut her off, laughing hysterically.

"Emma, listen-"

"No, you listen!" I said, scaring even myself with my tone of voice. I didn't know what was wrong with me…I needed to get out. I needed to get away and clear my head. I didn't know what to think. "I don't know what kind of a sick joke you're trying to play on me, but I'm not falling for it!" I said, raising my tone of voice. I was shaking now. But didn't some of the things they said make sense? This was what the tiny voice in the back of my head kept telling me. I pushed it farther back and made a dash for the door.

"EMMA!" I heard my mother yell as I yanked it open and went racing for my car. I was momentarily surprised it was already dark out, but I didn't care.

I didn't want to listen to them anymore. I needed to talk to Jake. He would know what to say, how to make me feel better. For some reason, my system couldn't digest what had just been thrown at me.

My mind was completely blank as I drove to Jacob's house. I must have been going at least 15 miles over the speed limit. Left blinker. Right blinker. Brake. Gas. It was the only thing my mind could grasp at the moment. I could see Jacob outside as I pulled into his drive way and got out of the car.

"Emma!" He sounded excited, and then his face dropped a little in concern. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean, what's the matter? Everything's fine. Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked, sputtering it all at once as I ran towards him.

"It's probably around 12:15. Why? What's wrong, Em?" He asked, his face full of concern.

I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck, covering his mouth in a kiss. He eagerly responded, pushing his mouth enthusiastically against mine. I couldn't stop my momentum as I kept staggering and accidentally steered us into a tree, bumping Jacob against its trunk. He flipped us around easily so that he was the one pressing me against the tree, his hands pushing on the tree right above my shoulders.

"Remember when I was sixteen," I gasped, pulling away from the kiss. "And we got into that stupid fight?"

"Yeah, I remember." He said, letting his nose rest against mine, breathing into my mouth. "What about it?"

"You promised me the second I turned eighteen you'd tell me something." I reminded him of his promise. "You're fifteen minutes late."

This seemed to catch him off guard. He froze, and then took a step back. "I…it's late out, are you sure-"

I cut him off, sliding down the trunk of the tree and landing with a thud. I planted my hands on my forehead and groaned loudly. I think I was having one of those mental break-downs. Jake came and sat down next to me.

"Tell me what's the matter." He said, his voice soft but commanding at the same time. I couldn't _not_ obey.

"My parents, they…" I stopped to laugh hysterically. "You're never gunna believe this, and neither do I, so I don't even know why I'm freaking out. They fed me all this crap about how vampires and werewolves exist." I shook my head ridiculously. "And how my dad was a vampire, and my aunts and uncles ARE vampires, and…" I trailed off, explaining about how there's a vampire coven in Italy, and other random details from this afternoon's talk.

I looked to Jacob when I finished who was staring at the ground, picking at a piece of grass. His face was void of any emotion. "Was that all they told you?"

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious? That's your first react-"

"Was that all they told you?" He cut me off, his face serious and his voice hard.

"Yeah, yeah that was it." I said, my voice reduced to a whisper. "Why?"

"Do you believe them?" He asked, his eyes inquisitive.

"No. Well, I mean, it _is_ kind of ridiculous to-"

"Haven't you ever wondered why you can do some of the things you do?" He asked, cutting me off. His eyes were piercing mine in the moonlight.

"No…" Yes. Oh, my God.

"Haven't you ever wondered how old I am?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly in the middle. "Go ahead, take a guess."

"Uh," I paused, studying his physical features. My mind wasn't functioning properly. "30?"

"21." He said, his voice sharp as a knife, no hint of a joke whatsoever. And for some reason, I was finding it extremely hard to doubt him.

"I don't believe you!" I yelled, my voice shaking. "That's impossible!"

"You've said yourself it looks like I never get older. What if I never _have_?" He said, grimacing.

I stood up, the world spinning as I did. This was insane. This couldn't be happening. Stuff like this didn't happen in real life. I had to grip the tree for support.

Jake stood up and walked towards me, whispering something under his breath. I could only catch the phrase "shouldn't be this difficult."

"Emma, listen to me." He said, his eyes pleading with mine. "I'm a werewolf. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. Please believe me, believe your parents. Please." He begged.

I just stared at him. I was torn between wanting to believe him and taking off in a sprint.

"And this next part is hard to explain, but try to understand. I…I've imprinted on you. It's this werewolf thing that happens. It's like we're soul-mates, but it's got more to it than that. I'm eternally bound to you. And I love you. That's why I've been 21 for eighteen years. I've been waiting for you." He finished, waiting for me to respond.

It made sense enough. In a fictional world. I didn't know what was real or not anymore. I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "Prove it."

He froze, then shook his head. "You don't want to see it."

"Because you _aren't a werewolf!_" I practically screamed. Even as I said the words, the truth was still gnawing in the back of my mind, waiting to break free. I still wouldn't believe it. I turned around, walking as quickly as I could back to my car before I heard and enormous ripping sound that made me stop dead in my tracks.

What I saw next shocked me more than anything. I turned around to face a gigantic wolf, as tall on four legs as I was on two, with knife-sharp teeth and gleaming brown eyes. What shocked me most though wasn't the size or ferocity of the animal in front of me. It was that this was the same wolf I have known and loved for all eighteen years of my life.

"No." I whispered, widening my eyes. "Jacob?"

He made a whining sound, nuzzling his nose into the palm of my hand. The sound was that of clear agreement.

It was true. Everything was true. I'd been living blindly in front of the truth my entire life. That Jacob was a werewolf who was bound to be my soul mate. That my dad was over 100 years old. That I was becoming a vampire.

"I've got to go." I said stupidly to the wolf in front of me. To Jacob. "I…I need…" I muttered, stumbling and staggering backwards over fallen tree branches. I felt sick.

The wolf whined behind me, the sound pleading me to come back. I couldn't make myself turn around now, everything was too overwhelming. I took off in a sprint, reaching my car and leaving the wolf behind me. He wasn't running after me, at least.

As I steered the car out onto the road, my mind completely blank and my body numb, I could hear a painful howl in the woods. The sound was agonizing, regretful, depressed.

The sound was the truth.

-

Jacob's POV:

I slammed the door to my house, the frame reverberating from the force.

_Dammit. _

I didn't know what to think. I knew I shouldn't go after Emma after she had just run away from me; it would only make her worse. My mind told me to leave her alone, but my heart ached for her to be in my arms, comforting her.

Maybe I hadn't been subtle enough. I shouldn't have snapped at her the way I did. I groaned loudly, kicking the base of the couch, sending it sliding across the room.

I knew this day would come.

The shrill ring of the phone made me jump, breaking my thoughts. I stormed into the kitchen and looked at the receiver. _Cullen._

I was torn between answering it and letting it go. I wasn't sure what Emma could possibly have to say to me after that, and I was afraid to find out. Just as it was on its last ring, I decided split-second to answer it, holding the receiver to my ear.

"Emma?" I asked, my voice flat.

"Bella." She answered, the voice of my old friend surprising me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, recognizing the off-tone of voice that was so easily recognizable whenever something was wrong with Bella. Besides that, it was almost 3:30 in the morning.

"It's Emma..." Bella began, her voice shaking.

"What's wrong with Emma?" I asked, my voice rising. I found my hand shaking slightly, weakening my grip on the phone.

"She's sick; shaking violently." Bella said, and I could hear the fear in her voice. "She's not waking up."


	9. Different

So first thing's first, one of the readers left a review wondering if in the last chapter Jacob and Emma had...-cough-...sex. Mmm, well, I'll let the reader think what they want to think about that. I wrote it in a way so that your imagination can take what it wants to take out of their little sleepover. xD Just know that either way you spin it, I don't plan on Emma getting pregnant. xD Haha! I hope that clears it up!!

Anyway, about this next chapter: **READ. IT. CAREFULLY.** There's a lot of important detail that I don't want anyone missing out on! If it seems confusing, hopefully as the story goes on you'll understand it better, but it shouldn't be too difficult to get. If you have an absolutely BURNING question, go ahead and PM me. :) So thanks to everyone who has **READ** & **REVIEWED!** I love you guys!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns the ending to Breaking Dawn, which I wish to read at the moment. I do not own.

--

"When did this happen?" I asked in horror still, crouching down beside Emma's bed. She wasn't responding, and hadn't been for the past hour I'd been there. I'd tried everything from nudging, to shaking, to even splashing water across her face. Each response came with violent shaking and ear-piercingly loud screams. It scared the hell out of me.

"Right after she got home from your place, she went to bed. Didn't say a word to us." Cullen responded, leaning against Emma's door frame. His mouth was drawn in a taught line. "We heard her screaming an hour later, and the rest you already know. She won't wake up."

Bella sat in the corner of the room, quietly shaking her head in her hands. "Why is this happening?" The question was obviously rhetorical.

"Carlisle will be coming shortly." Edward responded, and I guessed he had called him earlier. They wanted him to inspect Emma, since taking her into a hospital and explaining that she could possibly be turning into a member of the undead didn't exactly seem like such a good idea. The key word there was _possibly_. Even though logic contradicted it, I still couldn't believe she was turning. I didn't want to believe it.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Emma screamed, her first coherent sentence since she had started her seizure. "IT BURNS!"

Bella came rushing to her side instantly, laying her hand on Emma's forehead. "What burns? Emma can you hear me? Emma!" She yelled helplessly as the corners of Emma's mouth twitched. Her eyes were still closed, but they were scrunched up like she was having a nightmare. She let out a deep moan.

Bella sighed, and looked away towards Edward. "Does this sound familiar to you at all?" She asked.

I saw him clench and unclench his teeth, like he wasn't sure exactly what to say. "Oh, it's familiar alright. But it doesn't make any sense at all. Why on earth should she be undergoing this transformation? There are no vampires in Forks to change her. Unless, of course…"

He was interrupted by Emma. Her eyes suddenly flicked open, but they were void, staring into space. "IT'S TOO FAR AWAY!" She screeched, and I flinched back. Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head and her body fell limp, not a single muscle twitched.

I instinctively checked for a pulse, though I wasn't exactly sure my own heart was beating, either. "She's still alive." I responded, feeling a strong pulse. What I really was dying to say was at least she was still human, but I kept that to myself.

"This isn't making any-" Bella started to say.

She was interrupted by a loud knocking. "He's here." Edward responded, flying out of the room to answer the door. I sat there as Bella followed him, just glued to the spot I was kneeling on the floor.

Why? How could this be happening? All I've been waiting for. I was trying hard not to pity myself, but it was too easy to think about. I could so easily be losing the girl I love. Again.

I brought my fist down hard, shaking the bed. I shouldn't be thinking that way. Emma was in pain, right here, and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't fix it. For once in her life I wasn't able to fix her. This fresh thought brought on a new wave of agony, twisting my insides with rage. She was stuck there, inside her mind, inside her body, and she couldn't come out. We were going to work through it. Around it. Whatever we had to do, we'd do it. We had to.

I took a breath and lifted my head, looking towards her face. At the moment she was still, her body limp and her face soft. It looked like she could have been sleeping. So peaceful.

Standing up half-way, leaning over her body, I planted a soft kiss on her lips. No response. I pulled back and sighed as the Cullens entered the room.

"Jacob." Carlisle nodded at me politely as he entered the room, which suddenly reeked of vampire. It had been a while since I'd had to be around that awful scent. He walked over to Emma's desk and sat down a giant case, lifting the lid to reveal all sorts of medical utensils. Like his own little laboratory.

I nodded back to him solemnly as another one entered the room. It was the other daughter, Alice. "Hello, Jacob." She greeted me gravely, yet still in a sing-song toned voice. To me, it sounded annoying, like it didn't fit the scenario, but I pushed it away in light of the circumstances we were meeting in.

Emma suddenly twitched on the bed, letting out a low moan, and rolling onto her stomach. She was starting to sweat again.

"Emma, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, leaning down and tilting her face towards his.

"So…COLD." She murmured, shaking her head in quick, violent spasms. Carlisle lifted one of her eye-lid with one finger to peer into it. I looked away as he began his inspection and walked back towards Bella, Edward, and Alice.

Alice had her arms folded over her chest, a determined look on her face as she stared at Emma. "I can't see anything."

I scrunched up my face in confusion, following her line of sight. Oh. I had forgotten the fact that she could see the future. "Why not?" I asked.

She moved her eyes from Emma to me. "You."

Oh, right. She couldn't see anything that had to do with wolves. I cursed under my breath. "Want me to leave the room?"

She shook her head. "It's not that simple. I've never been able to see her future. Your fate is intertwined with hers. Since you've imprinted on her, I can't see her future. When I try to, it's like watching a broken television set. One with a bunch of static and no sound. I can pick up things every once and a while, but otherwise, it's useless."

I growled under my breath, a sound of agitation. Carlisle sat up and walked over to where we were standing.

"I hate to sound rude, but could I have some space while I run some tests on Emma? It may take a while, but I'll call you back in when I've finished." He asked in his most polite tone, which made me even more agitated. I snarled. I was staying with Emma.

"Jacob, please. Let's go down stairs." Bella gently grabbed my arm, pulling me away. I sighed heavily. "Maybe you could try to get some sleep?" She suggested as she guided me out of the room, Edward and Alice at our heels.

I caught one last glance of Emma lying limp on the bed before the door was shut. I shook my head slowly. "I can't sleep like this." I said, my voice coming out a little strangled. I ran my hand through my hair as Bella took me to the living room couch.

"Just try. Please?" She was almost begging now, as if this was the one thing she could control. I understood her pain, and nodded my head yes, even though I wasn't sure I would.

Just as she was about to walk away into the kitchen, I spoke. "It'll be okay, Bells." I said, trying to convince myself at the same time. She paused to look at me. Her face had become more defined over the years, her cheek bones higher, her eyebrows slightly arched. But behind that face was still Bella, and I could still tell when she was worried sick.

"I hope so Jake." She said, her eyes watering. "I really do."

-

Despite my resistance to sleep, I found it increasingly harder to keep my eyes open. My mind was whirring at a hundred miles an hour, random thoughts turning to other thoughts. It was hard to keep track of it all as I fell into a light sleep and into a dream-state:

_I was sitting on First Beach down at La Push. But I wasn't sitting on the dock. Instead I found myself resting on top of a white-washed log, the same I used to sit on with Bella. I turned my head and just like old times, there was Bella sitting next to me. She looked eighteen again, and in that weird dream-like state, I felt sixteen again._

"_I don't want to be a vampire." She said, tears starting to fall down her face._

"_Don't worry. I won't ever let that happen to you." I promised, wiping the tears from her cheeks. I tilted her head up and pressed my mouth softly against hers, letting my lips reassure her. She was kissing me back until suddenly I felt a shift in the dream. When she pulled away from me, I was staring into a different set of eyes._

"_Emma?" I asked, slightly confused. She eyed me intensely with her sparkling green eyes. This was definitely Emma, but she was different somehow. I noted subtle changes in her manner._

"_Jacob?" She asked, like she was scared of me. She backed up off the log and took a few steps backwards in precaution._

_I got off the log also, holding my hands up in surrender. "Emma, it's still me. Jake."_

_This is when I began to notice her eyes. They were changing color, becoming darker. Suddenly I found myself staring into an unfamiliar set of jet black eyes. _

_In the distance I heard a familiar howl, and looked over my shoulder to see three sets of glowing eyes staring at me from the darkness of the forest. No. It couldn't be possible that-_

"_Jacob, don't let this happen to me." Emma averted my attention by speaking again. She sounded scared and confused as she took a step back. "You promised you wouldn't let this happen to me."_

"_I won't. We'll find a way out, I promise." I said, taking a step towards her._

"_Stop." She commanded sharply, a fierce look in her eyes. "Don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be your enemy."_

_I felt my heart tearing apart in my chest. "No, that will never happen. Ever. I'll always be there for you, no matter what."_

_She let out an ear-piercing scream. "No!" She cried, and began to sob. I ran to comfort her, and she hissed vehemently, glaring at me, warning me to stay away._

"_Help me." She whispered, her face torn between anger and helplessness._

"_Help me."_

_-_

I woke with a jolt, Bella pushing my shoulder trying to awaken me. "Come into Emma's room." She said, her voice soft as she made her way up the stairs.

I sat on the couch for a minute, trying to pull myself together after the dream. My breathing was ragged as I felt a sharp, sudden stinging behind my eyes. I wouldn't let myself cry as the realization sunk in. Somehow, someway, we were going to fight our way through this.

A loud moan from upstairs made me instantly alert, and I jumped off the couch and raced to Emma's bedroom. She was still lying limp on the bed, but at least some of the color had come back into her face. I wanted to reach out and hug her, at least touch her, know that she was okay.

Carlisle was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, with Alice standing behind him with her arms crossed. Bella and Edward were next to Emma's bed.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Carlisle said, acknowledging no one in particular. "Of course, I've never seen a former vampire produce a child, so this is definitely a first."

"How could this be happening though? Genetically, I mean." Edward spoke from across the room, his eyes on his daughter.

"It's hard to explain, and it may not be completely accurate, but from what I observed I found the best explanation I could." Carlisle said. "It seems like whatever DNA you had as a vampire went dormant when you were changed into a human. In other words, it just sat in your body and wasn't active. Your ability to run at high speeds, your super-strength, everything that came with being a vampire went dormant in your body. When you transferred your DNA to Emma, and this is the part I'm not certain on, but for some reason they became active again, manipulating her body."

"So this," Bella began, gesturing at Emma. "Is the transformation process?"

"Well, yes and no." Carlisle said, and my head snapped up in interest. "This is where there might be some hope. Right now, she _is_ turning into a vampire, and has started to undergo an excruciating three day changing process. However, after those three days, she still won't completely be a vampire, at least from the information I've gathered by examining her. If she continues behaving like a vampire, using her speed, strength, and most importantly responding to her thirst for blood, she _will_ turn into a full-fledged vampire."

"The good news?" I asked dryly.

"Well, if she mentally and physically ignores the needs and abilities of normal vampires, which will be an extremely hard thing to do-difficult beyond belief-than she may have a chance at staying human. I'd give it about three months or so within the next year. It's hard to be accurate considering I've never seen a case like this before. If she can resist the temptation for as long a period as that, and stay that way, than the genes may return to their dormant state. Maybe even extinct." Carlisle concluded, leaning back in his chair. "But I must say, while studying her DNA structure, if she does become a vampire-and of course this is only hypothetically speaking-" He said, shooting me an apologetic glance. "If she does become a vampire, well, Edward, her DNA test results showed that her strength would be twice yours in your normal vampire state."

"Isn't that to be expected of new-borns?" Edward asked, tilting his head to the side.

Carlisle shook his head. "It seems as though she'd be skipping over a new-born phase. Her strength and speed would be unparallel to anything I've ever seen before, and it would stay that way for her entire vampire life. Not to mention her power, whenever-if ever- she develops one. She'd be the strongest vampire I would have ever seen."

I coughed, trying to change the subject. Besides, a question had been burning on my mind. "When you say three months, does that mean anytime within the next twelve months?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head yes. "She could start nine months from now, though I'm sure the temptation and routine would be far too great by then, but she could still use those three months to 'cleanse' herself, shall we say. It would be much better to start sooner, before her abilities become routine."

"As soon as she wakes up." I concluded, and everyone shook their head in agreement.

"Absolutely." Bella murmured.

I sighed, a sound mixed with worry and relief. I had been given some hope, and I was determined not to let that go. I would hold onto it with my life. No matter what happened in the next twelve months, I was certain never to leave Emma's side. Always looking after her. Always.

A quick movement suddenly caught my eyes. I turned to look towards Alice, who had been silent the entire time. Her hand was suddenly clutching the back of Carlisle's chair. She was staring off into space.

"What is it?" I asked tersely.

"Carlisle, how many years has it been?" She asked, her voice strangled, still not looking at anything in particular.

"Nine." He responded slowly, letting this information sink in. Nine years…since they've come to visit? That must have been what they were talking about.

"It's once every ten, wasn't it? The agreement, I mean." Alice asked at no one in particular, her eyes still glazed over, hand still clutching the seat. The question was rhetorical.

She suddenly snapped out of it, at the same time Carlisle stood up off the chair and faced her. "They know we're here." She whispered, quickly looking towards Emma. "They're coming."

"How many days?" Carlisle asked, keeping his voice level. In the background a low and painful moan escaped Emma's lips.

"Three." She responded, keeping her eyes glued to Emma.

"Who?" I asked, not catching the obvious.

"The Volturi."

--

(_A/N: Okay, so here's how it's breaking down: Emma's basically got one year to decide whether or not she is going to be a vampire full time. Kind of like a test-run, maybe?And if she chooses to be a human, then within that one year she's got to spend three months restricting herself from acting like a vampire, which will be very very hard for her (to over-come the temptation of being a vampire). And after those three months, her vampire DNA should go dormant. If she wants to be a vampire, then all she has to do is BE the vampire she is becoming, and after one year that will become permanent. Hope that clears it up!)_


	10. Captive

New Chapter! Lately I've been really busy (ie-seeing The Dark Knight three times, Heath Ledger movie marathon, etc.) so I appologize! Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D Please **READ and REVIEW!** Thank you to everyone who does! :D

**DISCLSAIMER: **Breaking Dawn comes out in three days. And I own it. Not.

-

Pain.

I couldn't feel the pain anymore. This was my first thought as I resurfaced from my subconscious state. It was just a dull numb, filling my body.

Jacob.

This was my second thought as I resurfaced from my subconscious state. Oh, my God. I yelled at him. Doubted him. Hurt his feelings. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my darkened room. I couldn't tell if it was night or not, but it wasn't hard to notice the obvious: Jacob was not there. He hates me.

I took in a deep breath, letting the air fill my lungs. At least I was still human. I rolled my head, the hair falling into my eyes. Was it just me, or did it look a shade darker? And bouncier? I slowly sat up, each movement left my bones aching. I was still stiff, but it felt like brand new rubber. With each movement my limbs were slowly adjusting, becoming more flexible.

Cautiously, I looked into the mirror. I still looked the same…or did I? My lips seemed redder than I remembered, more plump too. And my eyes seemed wider than usual, but my eye color apparently was the same familiar shade. I lifted one finger slowly reaching up to touch my cheek, but flinching back slightly at my touch. It felt…cold.

Whatever had been going on…for however long it had been going on, I wasn't sure…had changed me. I had a sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach that not only was I going to have to accept that the vampire world was real, but that I was now a living in it. Quite possibly as its newest member…

The door-handle to my room jiggled, and I threw myself back down swiftly onto the bed and pretended to be asleep. I wasn't ready to face whoever was coming through that door just yet. I closed my eyes and pretended to be unconscious still.

"There." I could hear my mother say as she and a group of people stepped into the room. I could sense Jacob wasn't one of them. I cursed to myself, wanting so badly to see him again and apologize. But I could also pick up a tension in the room. Something wasn't right.

A cold hand touched my cheek. "Mmm." Someone murmured and the voice took me off guard. It sounded like a little girl was speaking. "Interesting." She mused again, lifting up my eye-lid. Without seeming to be awake, I let her lift my eyelid without resistance, letting my eye-ball roll slightly back as if to appear I was still asleep. I quickly studied the girl in front of me before she let go. She looked like she was about nine years old, cloaked in black, with a very girl-ish and innocent face. She was also extraordinarily adorable, so much so that I doubted her humanity.

"Marcus, this _is_ an extremely rare one. They weren't joking." The girl commented to someone else. I vaguely recognized the name, but I was having trouble placing it. He was a vampire for sure.

"I can see that." The guy I assumed was Marcus spoke. There was a silence and I could feel their eyes on me.

"Well, I'll have to consult with Aro and Caius still, but it seems like moving her is the only choice if she chooses to become a vampire. Most likely with the rest of her other relatives. She cannot stay with you, of course. However, if what Carlisle had said to us earlier is true…and she does decide to remain human, than she can stay with you." Marcus spoke, and I absorbed his words. So, did this mean I was only half-a-vampire, and I had the choice? It was coming back to me now, in a fuzzy haze, the fact that Carlisle was in my room. My uncle was here, describing my situation. At least, I thought it was my uncle. I hadn't seen him in so long it was hard to tell. And even though it seemed like a thousand years ago, I could remember him explaining my options. Of course, I was going in and out of it, but I definitely remembered the whole "choice" part.

"As soon as she wakes up, we will explain it to her." I heard my dad speak.

"Of course." The girl cooed. "Felix, would you mind getting us dinner while we wrap things up here? I'm famished."

"Of course, Jane." A deep and seductive voice responded.

I took a chance and slightly opened one eye, observing the room. Jane was facing the two men, Marcus and Felix. No sign of Carlisle. I could see my parents in the corner, wincing at the suggestion of Jane's dinner. It wasn't hard to figure out why. The Volturi, my mind placed all the pieces together. The flesh-eating, blood-sucking, kingdom keepers of the vampire world were standing in my room. I closed my eye again.

"You do realize that she only has a year to rid herself of her vampire tendencies or she'll become one permanently?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes," I heard my dad reply. "Actually, she needs three months within the next year to cleanse herself and stay cleansed. If not, then…yes, we realize she will become a vampire."

"And you're not worried she will choose to stay and develop herself as a vampire?" Jane questioned. She had a sickly sweet tone about her voice.

"Of course we are." My mother snapped. "But we know our daughter…she'll want to stay human."

"Mmm," Jane mused, sounding unconvinced. I wanted to sit up and smack her. Of course I wasn't going to become a vampire. Mainly because my mind was starting to wander back to Jacob, and what this would do to our relationship.

"Well, we'll be back in a few days." I heard Marcus say. "Hopefully by then, she'll be awake and able to give us her answer." He said the last part like he was looking for reassurance.

"Yes." My father said. "We'll be meeting shortly, then."

"Have a good evening." Marcus said as I listened to their footsteps leave my room and echo out in the hallway. There was silence.

I opened my eyes and realized my fists were clenched. I slowly loosened up, absorbing everything about my situation. So, I was going to have to stay free of vampire tendencies for a while. No problem. There was no way I was being sent off to Alaska. Not when Jacob was here. I sat staring at my ceiling, the moonlight starting to leak through my blinds.

I wondered where Jacob was. If he _had_ been here earlier, he was probably long gone by now. I remembered that my parents had told me the Volturi weren't aware of the werewolves yet.

Of course, this is all assuming he even bothered to show up after I had treated him. I groaned to myself. I was itching to get out and see if he would ever forgive me, but my better judgment out-ruled that temptation. I would have to make sure everyone was asleep, still. There was no way I was facing hours of interrogation. Especially if the Volturi were still nearby.

I carefully stood up off my bed, expecting a woozy head-spinning side effect. I was surprised to find I had none. I walked at what I considered a slow pace to the full-sized mirror on the other side of my bedroom, but found myself standing in front of it with a blink of an eye. I didn't have time to marvel at my speed as I caught my reflection in the mirror.

Wow. I always thought I looked okay before, but this was just…a different level of okay. I mean, I still looked the same…just a bit enhanced. I had gotten curvier, with a more defined hour-glass type of shape. And my hair looked like I had just stepped out of the salon when really it should have looked like I had been stuck with the FLU for a week. It was like I had gotten a make-over or something. I had never been one to care about my looks, but I couldn't help but somewhat admire my new figure. No one ever mentioned turning vampire came with a new body.

As I reached up to bounce my hair around, my stomach let out a massive rumble. I quickly clutched my sides, hunching over slightly. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I wondered how long it had been since I had actually eaten something.

I quickly and silently left my room, observing the quiet halls before I did. There was a light on in my parent's room for a few seconds before it flicked out. I assumed they were going to bed. I hurried down to the kitchen, moving faster than I had intended to. Even though I liked the speed, I knew I had to try and restrain myself from it. Blocking out my vampire skills was going to have to be key if I wanted to stay with Jacob and my family.

I carefully took small steps across the kitchen until I reached the fridge, slowly opening the door. The light flooded out and dully illuminated the kitchen. I quickly scanned my options. Cheese, no. Leftover pizza, no. Watermelon…definitely no. I was about to give up and shut the door when my eyes landed on a package of un-opened, un-cooked hamburger.

My stomach growled even louder.

Without a second thought, I grabbed the package, shut the door, and slid down the side of the fridge to sit on the floor. Why did this raw meat look so incredibly appetizing? I slit it open with one fingernail, sliding it across the top. The scent was irresistible at this point. I dipped a finger in and scooped up a little ball of mushy meat, sticking the finger in my mouth and sucking on it.

Before I realized it, I'd wolfed down the entire package plus two entire packs of refrigerated hot dogs. I stood up, not feeling full at all but completely satisfied. I grimaced. Maybe ignoring my vampire needs wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be…

I shuffled up to my room, stifling a yawn. At least I could still sleep, unlike most vampires. Maybe that ability…or rather, inability, hadn't kicked in yet. Either way, I was grateful. I flopped down onto my bed, my eyes closing instantly. Before long, I was out like a light.

I couldn't sleep very well, my subconscious state consumed with fuzzy dreams coming in and out like static. My thoughts flashed from Jacob, to werewolves, to vampires, to a very disturbing dream of me eating a live cow whole.

I woke up groggily sometime during the night, my eyes only half-open. Something had woken me up, but I wasn't sure what. I lay there on my side, staring at my wall-clock. Though it was pitch black in my room, I could still read the time. It was almost three o clock in the morning. I groaned, realizing I had forgotten about sneaking out to visit Jacob after eating all the raw meat in the house. I rolled over onto my back, sensing the presence before I saw it.

I sucked in a surprised breath as a hand clamped down over my mouth. I shrieked with surprise, the sound muffled, as I took in the sight in front of me. It was Felix who was holding me down, and Jane was standing contently behind him. Judging from the force of the grip Felix had on me, and the look of pure evil on Jane's once angelic face, it wasn't hard to figure out the situation. They weren't here for a polite little chat.

I lashed out, biting down on Felix's fingers with as much force as I could muster, and was surprised when he let go and wailed in pain. He quickly recovered, though, and brought his hand down hard across my face, his slap coming with a sharp pain.

"Felix, restrain yourself." Jane commanded. "Have you forgotten how powerful she is?" She scoffed. I sat up off the bed, making a move to knock her lights out. I only got half-way across 

the room before Felix grabbed me and held me in a death-grip. There was no way I was getting out of this one.

"Are you willing to cooperate, Emma?" Jane asked, like she was talking to a toddler.

"No." I spat, squirming around in Felix's grip. "Where's Marcus?" I asked, even though the question seemed stupid.

"Oh, he doesn't know about this. Of course. If he knew, or any of his brothers, this wouldn't work, would it?" She seemed to be talking to both Felix and me. She laughed sinisterly.

"I'm not afraid of you." I stated sounding braver than I really was.

She stopped laughing and stared at me, a small smile growing across her face. "Oh really?"

She narrowed her gaze and the smile spread across her face. I was vaguely aware of Felix letting go of me as I slumped to the ground in excruciating pain. I gripped my head, moaning and shaking in agony. It felt like a thousand knives were being stabbed repeatedly into every pore of my body. Just when I thought I couldn't stand it any longer, the pain was gone.

I gasped taking in deep breaths and looking up at her from the floor. I realized I was in a position where it looked like I might be kneeling to her. I didn't like it, and stumbled trying to stand up again. I was half-way between a crouch and fully standing up when I spoke again, my voice hoarse.

"What do you want from me?" I croaked, as Felix came out of nowhere and locked me in his grip again. I didn't even try to fight it; my body was too weak. The corners of my vision were going black and fuzzy.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Jane answered, no hint of a sweet child on her voice. "Now, come on Felix. No one can find us here."

"Let. Me. Go." I commanded, realizing they were taking me with them. I was being kid-napped. Oh, God. Jacob. He doesn't know how sorry I am. He'll never know.

With one last attempt, I jabbed my elbow into Felix's abs with as much energy as I could muster. I wasn't going down without a fight, even if I wasn't exactly in my best condition. He stumbled backward a bit, grunting as he did.

"Behave, Emma." Jane said from the doorway, making her way down the stairs as if my attempts meant nothing to her. "We wouldn't want your parents waking up now, would we? And they smelled so delicious…"

I growled, a fierce canine-like snarl escaping my lips. She was right, there was no way I was letting them take my parents as mid-night snacks. I sighed, wishing I could do…something.

We were already heading down the stairs-I was slung over Felix's shoulder- and with each step the black that had covered the corners of my vision was spreading. I couldn't focus on anything anymore. Whatever Jane did to me was seriously screwing up my brain, making it harder and harder to concentrate. Where were all those cool vampire powers when you needed them?

"Jacob." I murmured.

"Huh?" I heard Felix state from above me.

"Just leave her alone." Jane commanded harshly from far away.

And then I was gone.

-

"Where am I?" I heard myself speak after God-knows-when, my voice sounding like it was coming from another body. I couldn't see anything, and my ankles and wrists were tied together. I struggled against the binds, but it wasn't ordinary rope. It felt like nothing I had ever seen before used to tie up captives on the television. I had no idea where I was, but it felt like we were moving, because I was being jolted a bit. I had no idea how long I'd been out for.

Silence.

"Hello?" I asked again, my voice getting stronger. Still no response.

"HELLOOO?" This time I heard footsteps approaching.

"Shut up." The voice said, and I recognized it as Felix's.

"That's not very polite." I said, not expecting the blow to the side of my face. I gasped and coughed violently, choking on my own spit.

Nothing was being said, but I could tell he was still standing there. "Did Jane put you on guard-duty? That's pretty pathetic, taking orders from a nine year-old. You know, if I were you I'd—_ooof._" I gasped as his foot sung into my side. I curled into a ball and bit my lip. Obviously taunting Felix was not going to get me out of this situation.

"Jane wants you to eat." He said, getting up and leaving the room, probably to go get me food. Food. I twisted up my face in disgust, remembering what food they preferred.

"No. I won't eat it." I said, my voice shaking a bit. They were going to force me to choose becoming a vampire. I wasn't going to comply. I'd starve myself first.

"Still, whatever Jane says, goes." He replied, leaving the room.

Without warning, hot tears sprang into my eyes. Thankfully the material over my eyes didn't reveal my tears to Felix and whoever else might be nearby. I wanted to be home with Jacob. My insides ached more for him than any of the blows I had received.

I vaguely wondered if he was even thinking of me…even wondering where I was. Would he come find me? Of course he would. At least, I hoped he would. I knew I wouldn't want to come find me if I'd been treated the way I treated Jacob the last time I saw him. I stifled back a sob, cursing ever wanting to be a vampire.

It sucked.


	11. AN2 Good News!

HELLO, FANFCITION!  
This is just my second author's note to announce two very important things!

First of all, I have to say it: I WILL be continuing Look After You! I took a break from it for a while, firstly to read Breaking Dawn, and then after that, I was a little dissapointed with the book, and therefore not really motivated to write much. I guess I have been very busy with school, also, which also means when I post, don't expect it to be every week. You have to be patient, but believe me, this story will be finished! Anyway, then I came to realize: I can't just STOP liking Twilight! That's like treason! Plus, I missed Emma and the old-Jake way way too much. :)

Okay, and number two. I've started another fanfiction on another acocunt with my best friend, KatiePotPie. So you should all go check out **_"Fixing Dawn"_** by **MonkeyPotPie**. (Ha Ha get it? WideEyedMonkey and KaitePotPie? Ha ha!) And, basically, it is a fanfiction of epic-proportions telling the story of how we thought Breaking Dawn was going to end up like. We're going to switch off writing it, like I do a chapter, she'll do a chapter, etc. It'll probably be pretty hilarious at times, but mainly, this is how we wanted our Twilight series to end. (Not bashing SM at ALL! She is still a literary genius.) But hey, what are fanfictions for, right?

So, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of Looking After You and PLEASE PLEASE check out Fixing Dawn, which has its first chapter up now, written by yours truely. Type in fanfiction-dot-net and then **/s/4538792/1/FixingDawn**

Thank you for your time and patience!  
Much Love,  
**WEM**


End file.
